Godzilla: Age of Beasts and Monsters
by SirDrakos
Summary: In 1954 the first Godzilla made his presence known razing Japan. Despite this believed to be the first incursion of a Kaiju, that was not true. Delve into the history of Earth and learn of the rise and fall of civilizations. Wrought by the conflict of monsters of old, rising Kings and aliens born from the depth of stars.
1. The Ancient Times: The Beginning

**The Ancient Times: The Beginning**

" _And thus through the ancient powers of life and Mana did our world form in the ruins of shattered ones, life beget life and the Incarnates, Mothras and Battras cultivated, and - for a short time at least - our World knew of peace and of prosperity." - Eredin, Chronicler of the Kingdom of Atlantis_

* * *

The Planet Terra was formed in the ruins of many worlds, the worlds in which it was formed it's foundations were ancient, and once most likely housed a great number of species and civilizations. These mysterious races and creatures died with their worlds as for some unknown cataclysm they were shattered. However where there is death, life also permits. Through the cosmic waves and shifting of the stars, the debris of these worlds molded to one and another. And through their molding, the Planet Terra was formed. With this forging an incredibly odd turn of events occurred, a strange energy born from the collective essence of the many dead worlds merged and formed and warped. This energy - or magic - began to shift the environment of Terra changing it for the better. The magic was known as Mana, the raw stuff of life and of creation.

It was through Mana that life began to emerge upon Terra. Ancient super creatures and monstrous beasts soon rose out of the muck and dirt. They were both attracted to and born of the pure energy of life and soon began bellowing in rejoice at their existence. Soon battles were fought by these primitive creatures, each wanting to carve out their own primitive territory, and suddenly Terra seemed under threat from being torn apart by the creatures of it's birth-pains. Unable to control their primitive instincts these Super-Predators threatened to devour all of the emerging life within Terra and return it back to a barren wasteland, which it began as. As if in response to the threat of these rampaging occupants; Mana began to coalesce and form sentience. And from this three protectors were born, creatures not to act as destroyers but defenders. To help the planet form and grow; and to keep its violent children calm and docile. They were the Incarnates of Mana and Terra: Enjin, Mizu and Doragon. The Incarnates of The Earth, The Sea and The Sky.

 _Enjin, Mizu and Doragon, Farmers and Defenders of the Earth_

 _Creatures of pure Mana, the three Incarnates were protectors of the Earth against the rising threat of the Super-Fauna. Though despite this duty the three creatures were not quick to turn to violence and in truth many of their clashes against the Earth's violent children was simply enlightening to the damage of their hunger and helping them constrain themselves. In fact, they lived a life of pacifism when not performing their duty, helping new life grow and form in the early turbulent years of Terra. Watching the first creatures rise like proud parents watching a newborn take their first-steps._

 _Enjin was the Incarnate of the Earth; and like mountains of the earth it stood resolute and ready against its foes._

 _Mizu was the Incarnate of the Sea; and like the tides of sea it was ever-changing and his might rose and fell with the changing of the tides._

 _Doragon was the Incarnate of the Sky; and like the clouds of sky it watched Terra shifted from above and when roused to anger was as terrifying as a storm._

 _Together the three Incarnates helped the molding of Earth, and many of the Old Kingdoms of Magic owe their survival to the vigilance of the Incarnates._

With their birth the Incarnates quickly took to their duty, and began to cull those beasts and Super-Fauna that threatened the balance of the Earth. Vorcaious super-predators were torn apart by the fists of Enjin, drowned by the power of Mizu or dropped from the sky by the claws of Doragon. United in both blood and duty, the three Incarnates were unlike anything that the world had ever seen and soon the unbalance caused by the Super-Fauna receded and peace was beginning to form. With the Super-Fauna calmed by the influence of the Incarnates, the Earth began to prosper once again. Mountains form and river sprung; leading to an increase of all manner of beasts and creatures. Prehistoric beasts rose and Dinosaurs began to prowl the earth under the careful watch of the Incarnates. However, one Super-Fauna did not yield to the will of the Incarnates. She rejected them and continued to feed in her hunger, once again threatening the balance of Terra. She was Omdra, the Ur-Skullcrawler.

 _Omdra, The Ur-Skullcrawler_

 _The mother of a voracious race of reptilian monsters, Omdra is a summary of the monstrous nature of the early years of Earth and why such creatures had to be tamed - or killed. A great leviathan of monstrous size, Omdra dwarfed many of the Super-Predators due to her growth spawned of her constant feasting. This made her all the more terrifying as in truth she lacked any unique abilities like that of the MUTO Swarms. Armed with only her graceful speed, every-widening jaw and titanic size, The Ur-Skullcrawler was a most dangerous threat to the balance of nature. The First Skullcrawler was a powerful creature indeed and one that had to be stopped lest she devoured all the creatures of Terra in her malignant hunger._

Omdra was a most foul predator, having no care nor control over her hunger. Many species she devoured into extinction upsetting the balance in her hunger. Even Omdra's own kin were not safe from her hunger as the first act she committed when she came into this world was devour the eggs of her siblings. And when she became strong enough not even her own parents were safe from her hunger and were likewise devoured. This blatant disregard for life meant that she ignored the lessons of the Incarnates and instead continued to eat in excess. The Incarnates even theorized that she loved the thrill of killing too much to stop.

Enjin, Mizu and Doragon knew that if Omdra was allowed to continue she could become a threat to Terra the likes which have never been seen. After going through so much to keep the balance safe the Incarnates knew that they could be no bargaining with such a creature like Omdra. She had grown vast in her feeding and would not bow to their authority as she saw herself as a Queen of Terra. She believed in the principal of 'might makes right' and enforced her authority of her lessers through force. She would make a most dangerous foe and one that the Incarnates would have to face united together. For if they did not they would fall.

Hunting the Ur-Skullcrawler across the continents the Incarnates spread across the Earth to find the errant Super-Predator. it was Mizu who found her first, spying on her as she slaked her thirst in a large fast flowing river. It was Mizu who initiated the combat; as Mizu telepathically contact it's sibling creatures the whereabouts of Omdra, it leapt from its hiding spot attacking Omdra. Despite having the ability and advantage to use Mana like second nature, Omdra still managed to control the flow of combat against the Incarnate. Mizu was outmatched by itself, unable to face the size and grace of the Ur-Skullcrawler. Even when the combat was taken to the depths; Mizu's realm and where it should theoretically have the advantage, it was Omdra who utilised her size to dominant the Incarnate.

It was only with the intervention of Doragon was Mizu saved from it's voracious foe. Doragon dived into the depths tearing Omdra out of the oceans and back onto the land. Where the Earth Incarnate, Enjin awaited her. Out of all the Incarnates, it was Enjin who had mastery of close-combat, and as the strongest among the Incarnates, the others hoped that Enjin would be able to overwhelm the Ur-Skullcrawler. They were correct in that assumption as using fists of molten lava and with blows that would level mountains Enjin was able to scorched the hide of Omdra, though she fled before he could kill her. The Incarnates pursued her knowing that there were places in the bowels of the Earth she could hide - beyond even their sight - and could one day return a threat. As much as it loathed them, it was a hunt they had to see to the bitter end.

The Incarnates chased Omdra across the globe, as the Ur-Skullcrawler was now humbled and afraid of their power. They knew, however, that she would simply bide her time for revenge rather than prostrate herself before them. They found her on a small clump of land in what would be the Pacific Ocean and there they fought against her. Omdra fought like a beast possessed; driven mad with fear and frenzy. Any former confidence she had lost, she was not going to win this battle. She was not going to live. And so she fought with no care for the repercussions she had, even those upon her own body. The Incarnates fought on with shame and silence, as they were simply doing their duty as much as they depisde their grim task. With their heads bowed in shame at their failure, the three Incarnates leveled a blast of Mana which tore the Ur-Skullcrawler to pieces.

 _Mizu, Doragon and Enjin stared on at the scorched remains of Omdra. She fought like maddened serpent and was unwilling, even in the end, to heed the wisdom of the three Incarnates. Mizu turned to look at it's siblings who returned their own forlorn gazes. They were to be the protectors of life, not the enders. But Omdra forced their hands and they were in turn forced to kill her. She would not listen to their pleas of help, and forced them to do what they never wanted. Like all the others they were forced to slay, her death will weigh heavy upon their souls._

" _ **From Death comes Life,"**_ _intoned Enjin telepathically, turning it's own gaze to it's siblings. From across their thought-bond it could feel their sorrow._ " _ **Her bones will become the foundation of an island of life. She is owed that much at least."**_

" _ **We could have reasoned with her,"**_ _Doragon responded, it's voice quiet in respect to the body of the slain in front of it._ " _ **We could have shown her the answers like we did the others, shown how her hunger would have ravaged this entire Earth. Our shared home."**_

" _ **No we could not,"**_ _Mizu said, sharply for it knew the ferocity of the Ur-Skullcrawler having watched her kill and hunt from it's seas._ " _ **She was driven mad by her hunger, we at least made her end painless. We have allowed her soul to walk free from the confines of her body. Free from the confines of her eternal hunger."**_

 _With that said the two Incarnates turned and left to their own realm of belonging, leaving Enjin to construct the island. They were all unaware of Omdra's last legacy hidden beneath the clump of rock she fought upon nor would they become aware of how her children and their descendants would one day threaten Omdra's grave-island._

With the most immediate threat to the balance dealt with the Incarnates return back to their duty of protectors. However, a new threat arrived in the form of a meteor making an direction towards Terra. While the Incarnates despaired over this they knew that they could not change it's passing. It was only nature taking its course, the meteor must be allowed to make its impact. For it must have been fate. Content in knowing that many of the ancient Super-creatures and dinosaurs had found sanctuary in crevices of the Earth, the Incarnates watched on as the meteor hit and wiped out all life that was not hiding in safety. Like the death of those that threaten the balance it weighed heavy upon their souls, but the meteor would soon herald the arrival of those that would share the burden with the Incarnates. As the dust settled across the planet, and new life began to emerge from the ruins of the old, the destruction of the World brought the attention of many eyes, both for good or for ill.

With the death and destruction of the Old World, Mana became rampart born from the new emerging life, and began to affect the evolution of the emerging species. While mankind evolved, their fellows were affected by Mana and soon Kingdoms of Magics races rose. Various species of faeries, elves and oni united into Kingdoms. Under the banners of great kings, many kingdoms such as Atlantis and Mu rose. But instead of coming to blows with one and another the Kingdoms quickly came to a peace. Violence was necessary, after all they were all children of the Earth. There was no need or desire for them to cause harm to planet.

The Incarnates looked upon these species with confusion and bemusement, wondering where they fell within the grand scheme of the balance. The Magic races, on the other hand, worship the Incarnates as avatars of Mana and longed to help them in their desire to protect the Earth. As such many Scrymasters of various Magic Kingdoms joined forces to create a project that would alleviate the burden of balance from the Incarnates shoulder's. A congregation of sorcerer-scientists and Scrymasters studied day and night; hoping to discover some understanding of how the Incarnates came to be in order to create beings to aid them. Eventually a discovery was made and with the Mana the Scrymasters were able to bestow a small portion of Mana that created the Incarnates upon two specially made artificial nests. This lead to the creation of the Mothra and Battra Nests.

 _Mothra and Battra, Guardians of Mortals and the Balance_

 _Created from the effort of the many joined forces of the magic Scrymasters, Mothra and Battra follow the Incarnates in their duty to protect both the planet and the balance. The many Mothra and Battra nests led to many spawnings of entire flocks of Mothra and Battra. Together these nests of Mothra and Battra learned the secrets of magic and Mana manipulation at the foot of the Incarnates before passing such knowledge onto the Magic Kingdoms. Like the Incarnates the two nests were to act as opposites in their protection of the balance. It was the Mothra nests that protected the mortal life; protecting many of the prey creatures of Earth and helping cultivation of the planet. While it was their darker brothers Battra that aided in the hunt and killing of those who threatened the balance. Some theorise the duty of the Battra nests affected their outlook upon life; as unlike their sisters, the Battra were far more cruel and aggressive. A necessary evil in the protection of the balance._

The arrival of the Mothra and Battra nests become of great comfort to the Incarnates. Despite their affection for one and another the Incarnates lived solitary existence within each of their realms, only truly seeing one and another for hunts that required the three of them. The Mothra and Battra nests provided the Incarnates with constant companionship and students eager to learn. The creation of the nests also proved the understanding that the Magic Kingdoms had of Mana as well as showing that they were able to defend themselves. This elated the Incarnates as the possibility that the races of Terra could co-exist in peace was once though a dream by the three Mana beings. Together the Kingdoms help the Earth prosper, but found themselves lacking something. It was knowledge of the stars above, as depsite knowing the intricate nature of Mana; many Scrymasters and even the Incarnates themselves did not know of nature of the stars. This enlightenment came to them when the travelers from across the stars arrived upon Terra.

The travelers were from a vast interstellar empire connected via a variety of gates between the cosmos. Their technology was beyond anything ever seen - to them, astrology and astronomy, science and magic were all one and the same. They came not seeking conflict with the denizens of Terra but knowledge. They had become aware of the Mana surge in the planet and found themselves curious to the strange energy as it was not unlike anything they had seen before. They declared that to the Magic Kingdoms that had a vast empire across the stars and desired for Terra to be a part of it.

At first, the Magic Kingdoms were uncertain of these interstellar trespassers; afraid of what being a part of their vast empire would entail. Tensions began to rise between the two factions but peace soon came to pass when the interstellar travellers assured them that they had no intention of enslaving the world and only wished to have them be a part of their crusade of enlightenment. The Incarnates found themselves intrigued by this and approached the travellers along with envoys of the Magic Kingdom and the eldar Mothra and Battra. Even for all they had seen the travellers found themselves taken back by the sheer might presented to them. All of which began in a world forged of broken ones, a curiosity to the eyes of Pturmians. It was here a bargain was made; one born of mutual desire to spread peace and knowledge. The travellers introduced themselves to the Magic Kingdoms. They were known as the Pturmians.

 _The Pturmians, Seekers of Knowledge_

 _The Pturmians were ancient race of space-facing empire. Some rumoured to as old as the universe itself. They travelled from world to world aiding in it's forging and offering many of the races they might encounter a part of such an empire. The benefits were great indeed and they was little downside as the Pturmians care little for conflict, though if roused were a terrible force to behold. Each world in the Pturmians' empire was linked by a gateway. Some were small portals, allowing an individual to travel inconceivable distances with but a single step. Others, often situated in the cold void of space, were portals large enough that vessels the size of moons could pass through. Their interest in Terra was due to the unique origin of the world as well as it's boundless potential. Many of the Pturmians forged friendship with the many envoys of the Magic Kingdoms. One Pturmian, El-Szarch, even managed to become a teacher of the stars to the Incarnates, while they in turn taught him nature of the balance._

With the bargain made a gateway to the other worlds of the Pturmians empire was built, though only one small enough for individuals as the Pturmians were aware that they still had to build trust between the two worlds before inviting them to be a part of the grander empire. So small groups of Pturmian scientists and teachers arrived, as well as small group of soldiers. This entourage quickly adapted to the environment and soon it was not uncommon to see groups of Elven soldiers sparring with those of the Pturmians.

The Magic Kingdoms and the Incarnates taught the Pturmians of the balance; how life can only begat life and the nature of Mana. In return the Pturmians taught the Magic Kingdoms of the stars and the greatness of them. The Pturmians also provided the Magic Kingdoms with cures to diseases that plagued them. With the aid of the Pturmians the might of the Magic Kingdoms grew and the Incarnates found themselves pleased at this, to know that the world that they strove to protect and to help thrive was slowly, but surely being able to defend itself. Soon the Incarnates knew that they would be free of their burden, and allowed to become one with the Earth once again.

Such peace and prosperity was not to last as in the Void of the Pturmians' gateways the many chittering eyes of the Predators gazed upon the works of the Pturmians. And found them to be a sweet meal indeed.

 _Between the Void of Worlds, hungry predators gazed upon the works of the Pturmians with a mighty need. Drool pooled out from a thousand hungry maws as the opportunity to drag that many worlds back into the aether presented itself to them. They could not avoid such an opportunity in front of them._

 **"** _ **Patience little ones,"**_ _rumbled a voice that would be the death of worlds._ " _ **We simply need to wait for those inter-dimensional locusts to open the way. Then we can spread among all their little worlds. Only then can we feast!"**_

 _With that proclamation many maws bellowed in glory in the coming feast of worlds to come. The Empire of the Pturmians would make a most delicious feast indeed._ _And so would their little Mana World, the Shadow of Red growled in anticipation at the chance to devour the Mana Incarnates. They would be a delight to devour indeed._

* * *

AN: And so it begins!

Welcome one and all to Godzilla: Age of Beasts and Monsters! This fan-fiction shall be the history of my own little Godzilla 'verse. For those curious I'm effectively trying to combine all the aspects of my favorite kaiju universe including those of Pacific Rim. Of course I shall be putting my own spin on things.

Though first we must know the nature of the past for it shall indeed effect the present. And so the first part of the Tragedy of the Magic Kingdoms and the Empire of the Pturmians is done, and between the Voids of Worlds monsters of our nightmares hunger...

Don't forget to review as every little helps. And enjoy the rest of your day!


	2. The Ancient Times: Predators of the Void

**The Ancient Times: Predators of the Void**

" _And so came the reapers of despair, hungry for the enlightenment of the Pturmians. Eager to tear the worlds of their Empire to shreds and to cast them into the Aether as their plaything. While the Horde sent it's constructs to purge our home of those they deemed vermin. And in our hubris, we created a great devourer who wings herald death. A shadow of red cascaded itself upon our Earth and the Incarnates were forced to take the supreme sacrifice to stop the them all. To lose themselves and to become One." - Eredin, Chronicler of the Kingdom of Atlantis_

* * *

Despite the growing relationship between the Magic Kingdoms and Pturmians all was not well. They were distressing signs to be found among the stars - though the Magic Kingdoms were unaware of such troubles. The gates between worlds made by the Pturmians was becoming unreliable. Ships would pass through only to be cast throughout the stars, or to worse realms. It was from the other dimensions that trouble arose as the malignant entities that inhabited those dimensions did not take well to the trespasses of the Pturmians. And thus they concocted a plan to bring ruin to the Empire of the Pturmians. While on Terra, the Pturmians was blissfully aware of such plans made by the nightmares of the Void and continued to strengthen their connection to the Magic Kingdoms and began a colony upon the worlds of Terra, Mars and Pluto.

Despite the aid of the Pturmians and the Magic Kingdoms, the Super-Fauna became once again unruly, perhaps due to the presence of the Pturmians. In an attempt to aid the Incarnates, the Magic Kingdoms again attempted create helpers similar to that of the Mothra and Battra nests. This backfired horrendously leading to the creation of the foul Gyaos. Bat-like creatures driven by an animal instinct to devour everything. Fortunately there was a flaw in the forging leading to many being unable to wield Mana like the Mothra and Battra nests, this however was a small mercy as the Gyaos quickly began to devour all in their path. This time the Incarnates knew that they could not hope to combat this threat as three separate entities, and even with the aid of the Mothra and Battra, the Gyaos were simply to many. They needed to become something more.

 _El-Szarch kept pace with the three Incarnates, behind him walked his honour guard of Pturmian Praetorians. He looked up in despair at the three Incarnates and the surrounding groups of Mothra and Battra. He had to stop them, they couldn't do this to themselves. The Gyaos could be stop, he could call for more aid from the Pturmian High Command. He couldn't let his students do this._

" _Stop this madness!" He yelled at the three Incarnates. "Please! I can called for the aid of my people, you don't need to do this."_

" _ **And risk the lives of your own?"**_ _replied Enjin, telepathically._ " _ **We will not have you risk yourself to the madness of space. Not until your gates are secure once again."**_

" _ **The Gyaos will be stop. And the Super-Fauna too,"**_ _added Mizu._ " _ **They are our duty to deal with. Just as spreading enlightenment is yours."**_

 _El-Szarch despaired, clutching his head in anger and frustration. He knew that they would not be moved._

" _I cannot lose my students. I cannot lose my friends!" He yelled through tears._

 _The Incarnates looked on at him fondly, but in their expression he could make out a determination. They were right this was their duty and their burden._

" _ **You will not lose your friends,"**_ _Doragon said, smiling slightly at the scientist._ " _ **The plural will simply become singular. And we shall continue our lessons when this is done."**_

 _With that said, El-Szarch watch as the three Incarnates tore out their own cores - made of pure Mana - before forcing the three cores into one. With that their bodies collapsed like a weathered statue. The Pturmians covered their eyes before staring up at the three-horned giant._

" _ **WE ARE MANA INCARNATE, PROTECTOR OF THIS WORLD. ALL WHO SEEK TO TAKE LIFE WILL SUFFER DEATH AT OUR HANDS. WE ARE BAGAN!"**_

Bagan quickly took to his duty and confronted the Gyaos horde as it turned to devour Atlantis. While the Mothra and Battra accompanied this new guardian, their aid was not needed. Bagan faced the swarm of Gyaos and dealt with them single-handled. Firing beams of pure Mana Bagan tore through the Gyaos swarm with ease. He sliced through them with a blade of Mana, or simply tore them apart with his own strength. The effortless end of the Gyaos menace somewhat reassured the Magic Kingdoms and the Pturmians. But the threat of the unstable gateways still loomed. And the implications of such instability worried many of the Pturmians scientists and teachers. However Bagan's presence lessened any such fear, after all with such a protector who would dare face the might of Terra and its peoples.

 _In the Void of Worlds one voice rang out. A proclamation of the slaughter to come. "_ _ **Let it begin. Let it all die!"**_

This made the disaster even more tragic. It struck fast and brutal, much to the coming despair both the Pturmians, The Magic Kingdoms and Bagan itself. Whether due to the attacks of one of the many foes of the Pturmians, or some form of structural failing, the Pturmians' gates between worlds broke and shattered. The very means of travelling the stars collapsed upon themselves, folding and warping. Until it was revealed that the control of them had been both usurped and broken. Suddenly the portal warped and mutated slowing devolving into that of a Rift. A crude portal used by the Precursors as a means to transport their flesh-construct army.

The Pturmians were taken back by the usurpation of their potals. The ramifications of this revelation were quickly looked into by a mixture of Magic Scrymasters and Pturmians scientists led by El-Szarch, it was up to the Armies of the Magic Kingdoms and Pturmians to defend the Kingdoms and Colonies. The Mothra and Battra quickly split into three; one third remained on Terra, while the other two went to Mars and Pluto to protect the colonies there.

 _The Precursors and The Flesh-Construct Army_

 _Inhabitants of the dimension known as the Anteverse, the Precursors were one of the many jealous races of the Pturmians. Possessing their own cruder version of interdimensional travel, the Precursors longed to travel to each of the world and strip each of world of its resources before returning to their home dimension. The Pturmians had unintentionally thwarted such schemes through their own portals. However with the Collapse this allowed the Precursors to swarm Earth with the full intention of razing the up and coming jewel of the Pturmians Empire to ruins._

 _To aid them in their misbegotten crusade they have created a race of slave-monsters, each beast is link to its kin through the use of a hive-mind. These monsters were to destroy any settlement, and were engineered for such destruction that even their blood was a blight. Their might came from their clumsy size and their number, not their martial prowess. This did not stop such a horde from becoming a threat however. In the coming years, however, these slave armies would be known by a different name to denizens of Earth._

With that the Armies of Terra stood ready against the threat of the invaders. And while they had the quality, the Precursors had a nightmarish quantity. The Flesh-Constructs threw themselves into the conflict. Uncaring how bloody their ends were, the creatures had a stubbornness to them. And it was not uncommon for them to simply play dead before springing back into life, to tear apart errant Mothra and Battra. The Earth was slowly finding itself overwhelmed by the number of Flesh-Constructs. This changed however when Bagan entered the fray. The Incarnate Avatar was like a force of nature; tearing through the ranks of Flesh-Constructs with a brutal ease. Even as the improved models left the Rift, Bagan tore through them with a violent and bloody ease. The Precursors were losing their war, and any opportunity to strip Earth of its resources was slowly slipping away.

This changed however when a third party entered into the fray.

Using rents in reality caused by the failing portals of the Pturmians, an horde spewed from the very depths of hell known. An army of gibbering monsters born from the nightmares of a billion races tore they way into Terra. While all the other world of the Pturmians were dragged screaming into the Aether to be devoured. The only worlds of the Pturmians that were safe from this immediate tragedy were the colonies of Mars, Pluto and Earth. It was heartbreaking, an entire Empire gone in a blink of an eye. But there was little time for mourning as the Daemons of the Aether loomed; hungry to finish their scheme of dragging everything into their dark realm.

The Daemonic tide attacked everywhere, merciless in their fury. The forces of the Precursors were, however, untouched as the two forces had an alliance of convenience. The Precursors would strip a world of its resources, before the Daemons would drag it back into the Aether. To be their plaything for all eternity. Of course, despite this alliance both forces longed to keep each world as their own, so infighting was common. This did little to alleviate the tremendous pressure placed upon the armies of Terra.

The armies met the brunt of the daemonic incursion as their forces attempted to lay siege to the Mu Kingdom. Dragon riders dueled with winged gargoyles among the skies, while Oni and Ogres tore apart the pack of bull-horned giants. The Pturmians lent their aid to, fighting with a vengeance in their hearts. Rallied by their general, Urgol Teth, the Pturmians sliced through hordes of Daemons. They longed to avenged their stolen homes; the families and loved ones that were now food for these monsters. While Mu was defended El-Szarch and his coven of scientists and Scrymasters tried to discover some form of way of stopping the Daemon invasion. Some way of stemming the monstrous tide.

 _Mu was burning._

 _Nightmares were everywhere, longing to tear apart this world like they did his home. Tears of burning passion stung Urgol Teth's eyes. He thought of his wife and his son, now food for these monsters. He would make them pay. They had taken everything from him, everything but this world, this system. They would not have it. A Daemon tore around the corner; intent on tearing apart fleeing civilians. It would not. With a roar worse than any Daemon Urgol Teth charged the beast. His gauntlets flared into life as the killing lightning of Pturmian science engulfed them._

 _He leap at the daemon, his fist connecting with it's jaw. It stumbled; dazed and confused like a newborn babe. Urgol Teth then snapped it's jaw with ease. He heard a dragon's roar and turned to see one of the riders bring his beast down in front of him. The rider was a sharp-faced elf, missing one eye. Eredin, it seemed that even the end of the world had managed to drag the chronicler away from his books. Urgol Teth raised the Daemon's head in tribute to him. Eredin inclined his head at the Pturmian General._

" _All civilians are almost accounted for," Eredin said, his eye looking towards the skies. "Once they all are Bagan intends to purify this place of the Daemon taint. With Mana and blood."_

" _I will rally my men and burn as many as these misbegotten monsters I can," Urgol Teth swore. Eredin merely nodded his head before taking to the skies to battle with Daemons again, Urgol Teth turned and marched back into the dying city. He would kill as many as he could before Bagan did its work._

Fortunately Bagan's plan to simply detonate Mu and let it take the forces of the Daemons and Precursors never passed. A new ally rose from the depths of the Earth. One of the Ancient Super-Predators of old; one rumoured among the Magic Kingdom to be the oldest. And with his age came might. He was Gojira and he would not let these creatures rampage through his territory with impunity any longer. With the roar of an ancient, the First Predator threw himself into the army of Hell and their Flesh-Construct allies. The sight of a monster as old as the Earth sent a rallying cry among the armies of Mu and their doubled their efforts in saving their city. Bagan was initially taken back by the Super-Fauna's aid before leaping among the confused foes, aiding one who would help protect his home.

 _Gojira, The First Predator_

 _The Old One, The-Island-That-Swims, The Enforcer of the Balance. These are the many titles attributed to Gojira. An ancient creature; Gojira is rumoured to be first of the Super-Fauna produced by the Mana surge of the Old World. If this is true then that would mean that the ancient beast would be the oldest creature among Terra even older than the Incarnates themselves. Age had not withered the Giant however, as he armed with claws, his maw and an incredibly tough armour. His most peculiar ability would his weaponizing of nuclear energy; beam of pure energy which was almost as destructive of the Mana beams of Bagan._

With the aid of one of the mightiest creatures on this Earth, Bagan was able to slowly but surely push the horde back from Mu. With the aid of Mu armies - who elated at the sight of the ancient predator - the protectors of Earth were slowly able to push the tide of alien and daemonic invaders back. The Armies of Mu cried in victory of their home saved, and the Pturmians cried in bloody vengeance and of an empire avenged. But with no way of fully ending the broken gateways, more of the Flesh-Constructs and Daemons would simply flood the Earth.

 _Bagan looked on at the giant Super-Fauna, curious to its motivations and why it revealed itself now._

" _ **Why show now old one?"**_ _Bagan asked the ancient creature, it's tone respectful._

 _Gojira simply looked back at Bagan before letting out a noise similar to a laugh._

 _Before simply sinking to the waves out of sight. Bagan stared at the spot in which the old creature submerged, feeling that it would not be the last time it saw the ancient one._

El-Szarch and his coven delved deep into the lore of the ancient Daemons, trying to decipher how such monsters clung to our reality. They came to the conclusion that they used their own corrupted version of the Rifts; piggybacking on the Precursors' own rifts. If they could simply disrupt the Rift enough, it would cut the Daemons from our reality, leaving us safe. El-Szarch came to the sad conclusion however that those worlds lost to the Aether would remain lost. Still resolved filled the defenders of Terra, if they removed the anchors then the Daemons would slip back into their own dark realm of nightmares. And with them gone, Terra could finally attempt to recover from their rampage.

With a plan forged the armies of Terra marched into the depths of the Earth led by Bagan and General Urgol Teth. The Daemons fought harder now and with a fury. The revelation that they may be denied the last worlds of the Pturmians pushed their fury. They also fought with a frenzy born of fear; though what they fear was is something still debated. As the armies plunged further into the depths, Daemons were not the only threat they encountered. Rabid prehistoric beasts driven mad by the entropic energies of the Daemons attack the armies; stuffing soldiers into their maws, or crushing them under hooves and claws. Bagan granted these fauna the mercy of death, to be free of their chains of madness placed upon them by the Daemons.

The greatest trial awaited them as they approached the anchor keeping the Rift, and by extension the Daemon rents, open. The mightest of the Daemons stood ready to deny the Terran armies from disrupting the invasion. Each of these Daemons were a king among their own kind and were eager to finally go to battle; tired of standing guard over their gateways into our realm. The mightest stood among the horde, eager to face Bagan and to tear him to pieces. It's name brought madness and ruin to many a world. It was Skalathrax, The Shadow of Red.

 _Skalathrax, The Shadow of Red_

 _The leader of the Daemon horde, Skalathrax is the most ancient Daemon among his kind. Skalathrax's origins is a dark echo of that of the Incarnates, as like them Skalathrax was born from the shifting energies of reality. However, while the Incarnates were formed of life itself, Skalathrax was born from that of the pure energies of madness and ruin. His title 'The Shadow of Red' is born from the fact that with his arrival many of world had drowned in the blood of the innocents slain. Wielding hellish fire, Skalathrax intended to despoil the Earth and to devour Bagan. As the Mana would keep the Daemon King well-fed indeed._

The Armies of Terra clashed with the Daemons of the Aether; a titanic battle for the fate of the World. Claws and horns clashed against Mana steel and Pturmian technology. Meanwhile the Mothra and Battra dueled against the Daemon lords; testing their magic of life against the energies of ruin. At the epicentre of this violence Bagan faced against Skalathrax; The Avatar of Life struggled against The Shadow of Red. Hellfire and Mana burned against one and another, while around them Daemon, Pturmian and Fae fought, bled and died.

It looked as if the tide was turning as the Daemons pushed forward; the sheer scale of the horde threatening to overwhelm the defenders. But the Magic Kingdoms and their Pturmians allies dug their heels in and pushed back; slowly but surely stemming the tide. While the hordes fought a small team of elites knights and Pturmians praetorians led by Urgol Teth attempted to destroy the anchor that the Daemons were using. They tore through the ranks of Daemons that stood in their path; as to fail hear would mean the end to everything that they built.

 _Urgol smashed aside another Daemon before crushing its neck under his boot, causing it to make the noise like that of a dying swine. Around Pturmians and Knights slaughtered the Daemons in their fury. The anchor was in sight; a monstrous fusion of flesh and steel. The thing thrummed as it kept the rift between worlds open. With a roar of rage, Urgol Teth charged the device with full intention of destroying the foul thing. Around him his warriors provided a circle of protection against the charging Daemons._

" _For all you took you monsters!" Bellowed Urgol Teth, his fists smashing the foul device._

 _A unholy shriek echoed across the battlefield. And suddenly the Rift began to malfunction._

With the device broken the Rift began to malfunction, dragging any and all beings that passed through back into the void. Hundreds of Daemons were dragged screaming back into the darkness from which they were born while the Terran forces watched on in victory. Only Skalathrax persisted; too stubborn to allow his victory denied. Him and Bagan dueled among the growing vortex. Mana blade clashed against the shadow claws of the Arch-Daemon. Despite his armies and that of his Precursor allies gone, Skalathrax still persisted. It was admirable in a monstrous way.

The conflict finally drew to a close when the Elder Mothra and Battra committed to the ultimate sacrifice. Igniting themselves with pure Mana, the two threw themselves at The Shadow of Red alighting the monster with pure Mana. Now weakened Bagan was able to pierce the Daemon's skull forcing him through the closing Rift. Before he could be fully banished, The Shadow of Red swore revenge upon Terra and her people. Swearing that he would see the world claimed. Bagan ended such oaths by tearing out his tongue before shoving the foul thing through the Rift.

With that the incursion of the Daemons and Precursors was at an end. They were denied their final prize but still it was an empty victory. The Pturmians were a sliver of what they once were, but the Magic Kingdoms swore to aid them in whatever way they could and began to aid them in the rebuilding of their Earth Colony. As for Bagan itself; something dark burned within it and it became far more violent in it's killing of the few remaining Daemons and Flesh-Constructs. Despite all that they had suffer the greatest trial for Earth still remained, as among the stars a people long denied by the Pturmians readied to take their revenge. And they were not alone.

 _In the ruins of a shattered empire the being soak in the remaining life energy of the worlds. He glorified in the death he created, relishing the screams of the weak. He was three-headed and golden. A star that herald destruction for all who saw him, and he found himself intrigued. He sensed and smelled the blood of the Pturmians and their failing empire. But it still persisted, clinging to its last vestiges. Not for long. He turned his head up to the approached ship and inclined it in respect to the beings among it. They were tenacious species after all._

" _ **Dread Emperor of the Vortaak,"**_ _King Ghidorah telepathically said, his tone jesting._ " _ **I take it you have heard the tremors on the stars."**_

" _Eternity is ours alone," the presence on the ship responded, itself a psyker creature. "Those creatures will not pry it from us. And they shall pay for abandoning us. Do not forget our bargain, Ghidorah. Nor should you mock me."_

" _ **King Ghidorah. And I have not forgot our pact. Now come Ur-Ogdra,"**_ _responded King Ghidorah._

 _With that The Destroyer Star took flight into the darkness of space, and an entire fleet followed in his wake. Eager to revenge themselves upon the Pturmians. To see a debt paid._

* * *

AN: And so we come to chapter 2 of the history of Earth and yes things are indeed about to get worse.

The Daemons were stop as were the Precursors but they're stubborn lot and will no doubt be back, while King Ghidorah is now on his way to Earth. Ready to do what he does best.

I hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!


	3. The Ancient Times: A Golden Shadow

**The Ancient Times: A Golden Shadow**

" _Three-headed and golden came The Destroyer Star; longing for the death of all worlds. And lo came the abandoned children of the Pturmians; with a dark vengeance in their hearts. Once again, Bagan stood ready as did we to push the invaders from our home. For had we not sent Daemons screaming to the void? Was it now us that pushed the Precursors back to their realm? We were arrogant in our foolishness. Unaware of our foes' might, unaware that their hatred trumped our love. This was the beginning of the end for us. This is when our future began to burn." - Eredin, Chronicler of the Kingdom of Atlantis_

* * *

Since the aftermath of the Daemonic tide, the Magic Kingdoms and the Pturmians spent their days ensuring that the taint of the foul Daemons was truly gone. The taint of the Daemons spread further then just the Earth; as many mages and psykers had been driven mad by the daemonic touch. And with a heavy heart such corrupted individuals had to be killed for the safety of others. Meanwhile, the Super-Fauna were once again unruly as the Daemons had riled them up in their invasion of Earth. This time however something had changed in Bagan in the onslaught of the Daemon and Precursors attack and it showed in his treatment of those Super-Fauna that would not bow willingly. They were massacred by Bagan, it seemed that the ancient protector was at a wit's end with the unruliness of the Super-Fauna and was more than willing to act violently against the Earth's children. This in turn drew the ire of the First.

Rising from the depths Gojira confronted Bagan clearly angered by Bagan's senseless slaughter and its violation of the balance. Bagan argued that such means were necessary against their unthinking brutality and that its patience for the errant Super-Fauna were at its end. If they would not learn the lessons or simply not heed Bagan then they would die. Gojira, disgusted by Bagan's callousness, firmly told the Avatar if that he would not yield to the balance then he would force Gojira's hand.

Bagan welcomed the challenge and a violent bout began between the two protectors. While Bagan's mana blasts were indeed mighty they were unable to pierce the thick armour of Gojira; as his scales were hardened by years of violence in service to the balance. Realizing this the fight soon became a test of strength between the two combatants. Their duel shook the Earth but in the end a stalemate insured and Gojira fled to the deeps out of Bagan's sight. As for Bagan, it retreated to Infant Island to calm itself; as during the combat it came to realize there was some truth to Gojira's warnings. It was straying from its path and need to find some form of peace, to calm itself before returning to its duties.

As for the Pturmians, they discovered that they were indeed the last of their kind left. The only colonies remaining were those on Mars, Pluto and Earth. There were no survivors from the other colonies; as none responded to the signals sent among the stars. This worried the remaining Pturmians for as insidious as the Daemons were some survivors should have slipped through their talons. Still such concerns were pushed aside as the focus returned on the remaining colonies and what sanctuary they could provide. In such unruly times the Pturmians looked to El-Szarch and Urgol Teth for lead in such a time of crisis. Both leaders agreed that a focus on rebuilding the last remaining colonies and insuring the work continues.

This was not meant to be as a golden shadow soon begun to eclipse the solar system. And Pluto quickly burned in its coming. It was attack with such swiftness that defences had very little time to be raised. The Mothra and Battra there protecting such a colony were quickly massacred by strange weapons and beams made of gravity-infused energy, and those that weren't slain by beams were crushed by claws, or brained by the cudgels tails of King Ghidorah. Only one message was sent to make the other colonies aware of the threat, and to prepare once again for war:

" _This is Colony Pluto, prepare the other colonies! Do not come for us! We are lost, focus on saving what you can! Focus on the -_ _ **Prepare yourselves little creatures. For soon all that will be left is dust and the sound of my laughter!**_ " _\- The last recorded message of the Pluto Colony_

Both the Magic Kingdoms and the Pturmians were quick to act in the face of this coming threat. The Mothra and Battra which felt their siblings deaths on Pluto prepared their magics against the coming invasion. Even Bagan roused itself from Infant Island; ready to face another threat to its world. And the Scrymasters looked to the stars for some form of prophecy; only to be struck with a madness and rantings of a golden star. Terrified by such foul portants the Magic Kingdoms turned to their allies hoping that they could shed some form of light upon what had driven the many of Scrymasters mad. The Pturmians quickly enlightened their allies to what had come for Earth; The End of Empires, The World Razer, King Ghidorah.

 _King Ghidorah, The Destroyer Star_

 _A dark vision of both martial, golden majesty and brutal strength, King Ghidorah embodies the most terrifying aspects of space; an unknowing destroyer who is a pitiless as the void of the stars themselves. King Ghidorah's origins are little more than rumour and legend. Some say that when he was born an entire galaxy burned heralding his foul destiny as a world ender. While others claim that he was made by some ancient species to destroy worlds for their amusement. Some even claim that King Ghidorah once ruled the cosmos before being usurped by the Fledgling Empires and the Fighters of the Zone. Though such tales matter little to the Destroyer Star who cares only for the destruction of worlds and the devouring of the souls of those who die with their worlds. An incredibly powerful creature, King Ghidorah is a masterful psyker who can set brother against brother with his subtle manipulations of the mind. This coupled with his mastery of gravity; one of the fundamental powers of the universe makes him a dangerous foe to face. The mixture of all these powers make The Destroyer Star is a mighty King of dead empires indeed._

King Ghidorah did not come alone to destroy the last legacy of the Pturmians, he had struck some form of bargain with a race known as the Vortaak. Whatever the contents of this dark pact was are unknown; all that is known is that was one that mutually helped both parties in their foul desires. The Vortaak longed to see the Pturmians dragged into extinction for ancient slights committed against them, while King Ghidorah relished in the end of worlds so he could harvest both it's dying energy and to devour the souls of those who died with their world. And the foul dragon had already glutted himself on those few Pturmians that survived the fall of their empire, but now he longed for a feast. And the destruction the Pluto Colony was simply the beginning.

The next colony attacked was Mars, however there was very little left for the invaders to destroy as all personal had been evacuated to the safety of Terra. Instead the colony was set to self-destruct in an attempt to kill King Ghidorah. And while the resulting explosion of the colony did indeed inflect a toll on the Vortaak forces, it seemed only to enrage King Ghidorah rather then kill - or even wound him. And with the two colonies destroyed the full force of Vortaak invasion fleet and King Ghidorah bore down on Terra. A furious bloodlust pushing them forward.

 _The Vortaak_

 _The tale of the Vortaak is one full of stolen hope and tragedies. A species that evolved on a world of high-radiation, the Vortaak led brief fleeting lives before the toxicity of their own world took them. This was until the Pturmians came to their world; taking pity on such race for such a sad existence, and wanted to improve their lives through their knowledge. The Pturmians taught the Vortaak how to utilize the natural radiation of their world; using it to create a source of energy. This, however, led to a fire of ambition lighting in the Vortaak, as they soon used the techniques the Pturmians taught them to extend their lives. And the Pturmians noticed such ambition could lead to such distratious consequences. Abruptly they severed ties with the Vortaak leaving them on their toxic world. Embittered by the sudden departure of the Pturmians, the Vortaak despaired and warred against each other. Until among their number a Emperor rose, Ur-Ogdra the Mighty, Lord of the Stars. It was him that claimed that through the radiation of their world the Vortaak could rise and claim the universe, as its deathless masters. It was him that all the Dynasties of the Vortaak owed their fealty. And it was him that forged a pact with King Ghidorah to see the galaxy burn in their collective hate. And rule over the remaining ashes as was their due._

The Vortaak assault of Earth came in the form of a three-pronged assault. Two forces were to attack the Kingdoms of Mu and Atlantis, while the largest force led by Ur-Ogdra was to attack the colony and end the Pturmians. The main aim of the splitting was to insure that the Magic Kingdoms could not aid their allies. Leaving the Pturmians at the Vortaak's mercy. As for King Ghidorah, he was to keep Bagan and whatever creatures attempted to bar the Vortaak's path occupied. However, the Destroyer Star buckled against such orders and instead carved his own path across the Earth as he desired. Much to the annoyance of his Vortaak allies. Despite this the attacks were a success and the Magic Kingdoms found themselves once again fighting for their lives.

The Magic Kingdoms and even Pturmians struggled to match blows against the energy weapons of the Vortaak, and many of the Fae lost their lives to their alien foe. And at Atlantis even the vaunted Mothra and Battra nests struggled to duel against the warships of the Vortaak. It seemed that the forces of Earth were simply outgunned and Atlantis would fall. That was until both Gojira and Bagan entered the fray, the two enforcers of the balance managed to slowly push the Vortaak forces back; but this was not without them receiving many blows. The destruction wrought at Atlantis drew the attention of King Ghidorah, and a combat between the three titans commenced.

 _Bagan stared at King Ghidorah soaking in the unnatural appearance of the alien. Ghidorah's scale reminded it of statues; ceramic and smooth with a rock-like quality. Ghidorah's wings were almost mechanical in appearance: but it was Ghidorah's heads that were its most unusual feature. The left was covered in thick red scales and topped with a snarling brute of a skull; horns like a bull topped it and thick chisel fangs were crammed into its maw. While the right head was a bright blue; that head had a beak and was mounted with feathers. The central was golden and smooth, and a crown of antlers topped it. Bagan was disgusted looking at such a creature. It needed to die._

 _Beside Bagan Gojira charged, maw open and a claw lashing out. King Ghidorah simply cackled before catching the claw in a splayed claw of his own, before blasting lightning-like graviton waves into Gojira's face. The titan was thrown back and Bagan charged, lighting a mana blade. Ghidorah simply grinned before the left head caught the blade before the cudgels tails began to bludgeon Bagan._

" _ **You think to lay me low like you would a beast? How insulting,"**_ _Ghidorah mocked as he brained the avatar._ " _ **I am the wind which will blow all this back to ash and dust. You face the hand that turns the wheel of life and death. A arbiter of the beginning and the end! While you are born of nothing but specks of nothingness and so shall you return to your base form!"**_

 _Suddenly a mana blast caught the dragon across the chest throwing him back._

" _ **You're wrong,"**_ _Bagan rumbled like a earthquake._ " _ **I am the power of life made flesh, so know this space monstrosity: It is I who is the arbiter not you!"**_

 _Bagan and King Ghidorah stared at each other and hatred of the pure depths burned between the pair. Suddenly the pair threw themselves at each other and battle was joined once again._

The combat between the three titans eventually led to King Ghidorah fleeing the battlefield. Much to the dismay of Bagan who longed to end the world ender for his depravity. Though quickly such thoughts were casted aside when it heard of news that the Earth colony was under siege and the lives of the remaining Pturmians were in danger.

Meanwhile at the Earth colony, Urgol Teth and the last of the remaining Pturmians fought bitterly against the forces of the Vortaak. But here the elite of the Vortaak fought, palatine guards that suffer very little from the radiation that plagued their species. And clad in golden panoply marched Ur-Ogdra, a giant among his kind. He wielded a scythe that sung with the end of stars that cut through the Pturmians warriors with ease and lashed out with his pskyer powers. Burning Pturmians with an acid fire. Urgol Teth knew if they had any chance of stopping the Vortaak then Ur-Ogdra must die. But the Mighty was a savvy creature and sent his bodyguards to bar Urgol Teth's path. While he went to end the Pturmian's knowledge and legacy.

 _El-Szarch stood ready as the ten foot tall giant loomed in the command centre. He spread his arms in a vain attempt to stop the giant. To protect those scientists cowering behind him, he couldn't let him hurt them and yet he knew of no way to protect them._

" _Leave." He commanded his voice trembling with fear._

 _The giant cocked his head in amusement and a low laugh left its throat. "You command me? The Lord of the Vortaak. You are a small fragile thing El-Szarch, and you have only grown smaller with age. Least you lived long enough to see your species to the grave. Least you lived long enough to see mine ascend to our rightful place as lords of all."_

" _You won't triumph, even should you kill me. This world is far more hardy than assumed. It has weathered disasters that could lay low galaxies and yet it endures. It shall be your death Ur-Ogdra unless you simply leave us in peace." intoned the scientist._

 _Ur-Ogdra simply shook his head and raised his scythe._

Urgol Teth had managed to slay those bodyguards set upon him by their foul emperor but had arrived to slow to stop him from massacring the remaining the survivors and refugees. It is said that Urgol Teth's rage was indescribable. To fought so hard against the flood only for it to wash away all he fought to protect. He threw himself against the emperor clashing gauntlets met the death-dealing scythe. And while the emperor and general clashed Bagan arrived to face the Vortaak.

King Ghidorah soon followed in hot pursuit eager to face the Avatar once again. It was here that one of the mightest battle for Earth happened in the ruins of fallen empire. The last of Pturmians fought against the Vortaak, but the Vortaak were unending and hungry for their deaths. The Magic Kingdoms were still preoccupied with their own cities under siege but a few Mothra and Battra managed to lend their aid to the clashing forces. The maelstrom of violence was like the clashing of gods. Lighting shattered the sky and the ground burned with unholy fire. Even the air seemed thick with destiny; like this was the battleground for something greater than just the survival of one world.

 _Ghidorah tore another of the irritating overgrown gnats in half before stomping down on it's twitching corpse. He looked around the battlefield taking in the carnage. Oh how wonderful it all was, the burning of charred meat. The war cries of the savage. And the screams of the innocent. How wonderful. He could feel it only a handful of Pturmians were left. They were almost all dead. Ghidorah chuckled to himself before turning to sound of a violent roar of anger. Before seeing the Avatar once again face him. This creature intrigued him, few managed to survive a bout against Ghidorah. Yet this creature persevered. How unusual._

" _ **Come to bask in the end!?"**_ _King Ghidorah asked._ " _ **Come to witness the twilight of your world?"**_

" _ **Why?"**_ _Bagan asked. King Ghidorah grunted in irritation at the mana beast's question._

" _ **Why what?"**_

" _ **Why do you feel the need to destroy? To watch something rise is beautiful, to watch it bloom and find its feet. That is life. Why do you feel the need to take life?"**_ _Bagan asked quietly._

 _King Ghidorah threw back his heads laughing to the sky._ " _ **Because that is existence! Only destruction, predator feasting upon prey. What you believe in life is weak and frail; and therefore deserves death for its frailty. And for your belief in it you likewise deserve death!"**_

 _Bagan nodded slightly though more to itself then in agreement to its foe. Ghidorah had to die, he was an affront to everything Bagan stood for. His mantra was incomprehensible but that didn't matter. All he had to do was die._

While Bagan and King Ghidorah dueled the Vortaak continued their genocide of the Pturmians. Even though each of the surviving soldiers was like an army of one they still fell to the eldritch technology of their foes. Soon the only one remaining was Urgol Teth who still fought against Ur-Ogdra. The cold realisation that he was the last one left spurned his violence. He soon fought not to survive but to insure that his opponent didn't. Ur-Ogdra found himself unnerved by the state his opponent entered; a violent calm had taken him over, and his face was that of boredom and tiredness. Like all that he suffered and burden had suddenly fallen upon his shoulders but despite this he simply didn't care. After all why should he, he had nothing left to care about. Only the death of his foe mattered now. Only that.

It was not only Urgol Teth who was broken by the loss of the Pturmians, as Bagan himself discovered the truth. And Ghidorah mocked him for; the mad drake scorned and disgraced the Pturmians for their weakness. Bagan responded by entering a rage unlike the Earth's ever seen, the pure mana it unleashed was akin to the extinction event that wiped out the dinosaurs. The Vortaak were unable to weather such a assault and fled as Bagan burned their fleet. Ur-Ogdra was dragged away from the combat by his bodyguards, and for Urgol Teth there was no sign. Even King Ghidorah was wounded by the mana onslaught of the angered Avatar and decided it was better to flee for safety, as he managed to glut himself on the souls of the Pturmians. The Mothra and Battra hives arrived to give some aid to Bagan to see if it could find any survivors; unaware of the darkness that had overcome it.

 _Bagan stared down at the corpses of the Pturmians in silence. It thought of the travellers and their dream. How beautiful it was. It thought of El-Szarch, both a student and a teacher. Bagan's dearest friend. But they were all dead; taken from it by the mindless violence of the star monster. Ghidorah fled away from his outburst, as did the Vortaak. But Bagan sense the death toll it inflicted. A small joy. It felt itself clenching it's claws in frustration; this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't right._

" _ **Teacher?"**_ _Queried the Elder Mothra sensing Bagan's frustration._ " _ **Is all well?"**_

" _this isn't right." Bagan quietly said to himself. Gone was the proclamation of a defender. Here the Avatar sounded so small. He sifted through the debris, only to find more corpses of Pturmian scientists. Not even warriors. "i couldn't save them."_

 _King Ghidorah was right. Life is nothing but death, no cycle nor balance. Only mindless destruction, only mindless savagery. There was only one path to stopping this cycle. Destroying it all. To wash it all away in a crimson tide, only then when the universe had return to it's formlessness would there finally be peace. Kill or be killed, the only thing that truly mattered._

" _ **Teacher?"**_ _Asked the Elder Mothra again._ " _ **Are you well?"**_

 _A mad chuckle bubbled from the Annihilator's lips._ " _ **Let it all burn!"**_

" _ **Teac-"**_

 _The Elder Mothra was cut off as she was burned into nothing by a mana beam. Quickly the Mothra and Battra hives attempted to defend themselves. But it was in vain. And amang the carnage a mad laughter could be heard._

" _ **PROTECTOR NO LONGER! ONLY DEATH TO ALL MATTERS! I AM THE ANNIHILATOR AND HEED MY PROCLAMATION: LET IT ALL BURN!"**_

* * *

AN: And so Ghidorah has been cast away but a what price? And how shall they stop Bagan's rampage?

As for Ghidorah himself I switched up the design a bit, made each head look a bit more distinct, and the also spiced up the Vortaak.

Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment, don't forget to review and have a good day!


	4. The Ancient Times: The Rebuilding

**The Ancient Times: The Rebuilding**

" _The Avatar of Life warped and changed, the burden of its duty to great for it to shoulder. What could we do against it? It's duty once to protect was now to destroy. To leave nothing in its wake. And so we were forced to declare war upon our once-stalwart defender and with a heavy heart prepared for the war. We knew this would be our end and so we threw a light into the future. Not a final ending for the world. But a new beginning." - Eredin, Chronicler of the Kingdom of Atlantis_

* * *

The Magic Kingdoms quickly mobilized in the face of this new threat, not one of the stars. Nor a invasion of beings from another realm but a threat from one whom many consider an example of good. A beacon that all whom longed to protect life stood behind, a teacher. But Bagan had changed and warped over the many years; the onslaught of both the Daemons and King Ghidorah broke it. The fact that the universe allowed such monsters to get away from genocide and destruction proved to Bagan that life was fundamentally wrong, deserving nothing but nothing at all. And for that sin all life had to be destroyed for there to be a true balance. And so Bagan forsook the title of Avatar of Life and chose a new one of out of the ruins of the massacre of the first flock of Mothra and Battra that fell to it: The Primordial Annihilator.

 _Bagan, The Primordial Annihilator_

 _Once a protector. Now a destroyer. Bagan became the stuff of true nightmares when it abandoned it's duty and turned to destroying all life. The constant pressures of defending a world under constant siege finally broke the Avatar. The trauma of merging into one being, the onslaught of the Daemons and finally the death of Pturmians brought forth a madness with the being. A crusade of to end life became it's intent. And not just the life of Terra but that on other worlds too. And unlike Ghidorah who left husks ruined in his wake, Bagan wanted to unmake worlds; to return them to ashes and dust with no chance for new life to spring in the ruins of the old. Armed with the ability to control Mana - the very stuff of the universe, Bagan for all intents and purposes is akin to a god. And like a mad god he intended to usher the apocalypse for all. Not for power or for its glory but because to Bagan this was the solution. The only way for true balance._

Bagan's crusade to end all life began in Atlantis; a shining metropolis that had stood firm against worst. Atlantis was a scientific beacon where the scrymasters, wizards and scientists flocked to discover more about the nature of Mana. It was with some dark humour that Bagan decided that Atlantis was the first to be destroyed. Where Mana was studied would be made a ruin by a being made of Mana. It seemed madness had brought cruel humour to the Annihilator. However, now the flock of Mothra and Battra had regrouped and prepared to once again duel against Bagan.

This time they were prepared; having overcome the sense of betrayal and had began to weave spells to face the Annihilator on his own terms. As while Bagan may be god-like in its power it was not immortal nor indestructible. If the Vortaak invasion and Daemon war had shown the creatures of Terra it was that Bagan could be hurt. And if it could be hurt there was a chance that the fallen guardian could be killed. A slim chance but a chance nonetheless. And the peoples of Terra had learned from the many invasions that one slim hope was better then no hope at all. However, mana around the world fluctuated with the avatar's betrayal; mystic beasts such as ogres and onis began to die or devolved into brutish apes, and dragons lost their wings and took to seas. It was a poor potent for the Magic Kingdoms indeed.

So when Bagan came to the city of Atlantis he found it scoured of most life; many civilians had been evacuated and instead an army of Mothra and Battra stood ready to face it in the abandoned city. Bagan sneered at such an act, deeming it as that they only stop the inevitable. It was the end of all made flesh, no matter how far life fled from it they would not be able to escape it. It was an avatar of death. Still the Mothra and Battra were ready this time and bombarded Bagan with powerful mana and life magic. Vines the size of building chained the fallen guardian, while it was assaulted by comets of star energy. Bagan bawled at the pathetic attempt to deny it it's dues and with a mighty shrug broke the enchantments caging it. With that the Battra hive began their assault; a dark irony found that their purpose was to hunt alongside Bagan and now their greatest quarry was their fallen teacher.

Bagan roared in defiance as its former students flew at it, it was aware of their tactics of divide and conquer. To leave the quarry trapped among the hive and assaulted from all sides by a constant wave of mana blasts. Bagan would not fall to such simply trickery; it was far mightier then any upstart Super-Fauna and any lingering Daemon parasite. With a swing of its mighty mana blade, Bagan attempted to cleave a path through the Battra horde that surrounded it; bellowing at its frustration that the Battra and Mothra dared stand against the might of the balance. While many Battra were cloven in half by the mana blade, they still continue with their strategy. Much to Bagan's mounting frustration.

Bagan shrugged off the blows of the Battra swiping at many with its mana blades, as well as destroying many with breath wrought of corrupted mana; shifting the shapes of the Battra and leaving them to plummet into the earth. Meanwhile as this carnage insure the Mottra attempted a spell of divine destruction; through using the power of the Sun, they intended to burn the sin and evil out of Bagan. With that they hoped that they could stop Bagan before the destruction reached its zenith, and so a beam of being light engulfed the fallen guardian. However, magic is a tricky thing; full of fickle nature and interchangeable rules. And as the beam burned Bagan it did little to it - it regarded itself as much as a part of nature as the Sun the Mothra called upon for aid. It did not regard its mission as evil or sinful, and as such the spell did little to stop the Annihilator.

While as forces of nature battled in the city of Atlantis, the scrymasters and many scientists pooled together their resources in an attempt to formulate a plan to save the planet from the mad titan's rampage. Using ancient sciences and alchemy the collective scientists attempted to once again create some form of guardian creature like that of the Gyaos. However this time they would not leave the slate clean for the creature to come with it's consciousness. Instead they transferred the soul of a loyal soldier into a golem of mana fusing the two together. The experiment was a success and new hope was found. As for the golem it was soon known as King Caesar and it quickly went to aid the Mothra and Battra hives.

 _King Caesar, the Golem Praetorian_

 _An successful attempt to create a guardian similar to that of Mothra and Battra, King Caesar is a kingly and noble creature. The golem design reflects that of both a wolf and a lion - majestic creatures with strong instincts to protect those they consider their own. Caesar's strengths come from the formal training of the unsung hero who died to bond with it. Unlike most of the kaiju roaming the Earth, Caesar is capable of an ancient form of martial arts. This coupled with his ability redirected the beams of his foes makes King Caesar an excellent defender of the downtrodden and an ever willing defender against those who would lord themselves over those in need._

The arrival of the new ally did little to stem the tide against Bagan however as the fallen avatar was; as unmoving as the mountains, as destructive of the depths and as peerless as the skies. Despite the flurry of hand-to-hand combat Caesar threw at the fallen guardian it did little. Bagan towered over his foe and paid little heed to Caesar's onslaught. It only went to deftly backhand the golem when Caesar attempted to redirect it's own mana blast back at Bagan. Angered by this insult by the lesser creature, Bagan pinned its foe beneath its talon like foot and prepared the finishing blow.

 _Bagan stared down at the inferior that dared try to test its might against an avatar of the balance, it looked down at the thing's canine features; some primitive attempt to create nobility out of savage features. The Magic Kingdoms had crossed a line in creating this foul puppet, a mockery of life and mana. It was pathetic and irritating; a defiler of life not a defender. And for that sin it had to die, as only Bagan had the will to defend life_

 _ **"Aberration of life, you will die for the sin of existence,"** intoned Bagan it's voice as emotionless as the depths of the sea. **"Know that your fellows will follow you into the grave. For that is the judgement of life."**_

 ** _"Then you really have fallen so far from grace,"_** _responded the canine creature beneath Bagan's claws, it's voice regal. **"And more will simply rise up to face you, Bagan. That is that you existence if worth a lifetime of conflict? When all we want is peace!?"**_

 _Bagan shook its head at the foolishness presented to it. **"You have no understanding, little aberration, what I do is a necessary evil to insure balance. And know this before I let your soul walk free: I do what I do for only I have the will to accomplish this task."**  
_

 _The canine creature could look on with disgust, because it lacked the will to understand the true reasoning of Bagan's mission. It lacked the courage to see such a task through. It didn't matter for it did not need to comprehend Bagan, it only needed to die. But before it could unleash the deathblow Bagan heard the sound of waves moving and turned to see a titanic shape, stomped across the ruined city. In that moment the aberration was forgotten. Gojira had entered the fray._

 ** _"THIS WILL STOP NOW!"_** _The Island-That-Swam bellowed._

 _And with that battle began once again._

With the intervention of Gojira the battle began in a bloody earnest; as King Caesar, Mothra and Battra hives and Gojira began to clash against the fallen guardian. Yet even against the blasts of mana and nuclear energy Bagan managed to persist against the onslaught. Yet as something had changed in the combat; it had evened out as Bagan began to slow. The corrupted mana that it was unleashing was not as constant as the mana wielded by the Mothra and Battra. Gojira bore down on Bagan like an avalanche; letting it's thick plated armour absorb the blasts of mana, while Caesar utilized his speed and dexterity to lay a flurry of blows with no fear of repercussions as Gojira or the Mothra and Battra would quickly defend him. Soon doubt began to creep down the spin of Bagan: it could lose this fight. Even despite the once majestic flock of Mothra and Battra had been whittled down to a mere handful, and despite the fact Gojira and Caesar sported dozen of wounds.

The rampage across Atlantis between the ensuring clash of titans caused a maelstrom of mana to insure; born of the swirling mana energy and destructive nuclear forces. And so the Mothra and Battra formulated a new plan; knowing that Bagan was borderline unstoppable, it was decided that they should attempt to harness the rampaging energies to cage the fallen guardian. To allow the Magic Kingdoms to create a new strategy in stopping the fallen guardian. But a spell of such magnitude would require a great sacrifice, and so the Mothra and Battra hives willingly allowed the mana to be drained out of them by the two elders. The bright colours faded and the hives sank lifeless to the ground. But it worked as now the remaining Mothra and Battra were powered to points arguable similar to the first avatars.

With this significant boost in mana power Mothra and Batta began to weave a spell while Bagan was kept distracted by the efforts of Gojira and Caesar. To cage Bagan to the very depths of the Earth, to leave it cage with city of Atlantis. Bagan knew that if it could not disrupt the spell then it would be doomed to spend eons trapped in the crust of the Earth. It could do little however, as the spell was wove and Bagan was cage to Atlantis, which began to sink to the very depths.

 _Mothra, Battra, Gojira and Caesar could only watch on with a solemn heart as they watched the great capital of Atlantis sink beneath the waves of the sea. At the center the figure of Bagan still stood; thrashing against the bindings that held it, linking its fate to that of the city. It was with a heavy heart that such a deed was committed as the once noble figure of Bagan still thrashed in a rage, bellowing how it was only doing what was needed. To see such a once noble defender fall was a sobering experience indeed._

 _It was only when the the tri-horned crown had sunk below the waves and the light of Bagan's eyes had faded to the depths did Mothra speak up._

 ** _"Something has change in the air,"_** _she stated, concern filled her voice. **"I can already feel the magic beginning to fade with the avatar lost. And with our brothers and sisters dead."**_

 **"It will soon be gone for good, mark my words,"** _Gojira added, and none argued against him as the First Predator had an uncanny ability to sense such things despite his lack of magical powers. **"Best insure that the Magic Kingdoms know this. Best to insure that some semblance of magic survives into the future."**_

 _With that the giant began wade into the ocean where Atlantis had previously sunk: much to the confusion to all present._

 ** _"Where are you going, old one?"_** _Caesar asked confused._

 ** _"To insure that your spell worked. And to say goodbye to someone I'd once consider a friend,"_** _Gojira responded, his voice low and quiet. And with that said the great beast descended into the depths leaving Mothra, Battra and Caesar to question what to do next. While the wind simply blew cold._

With Bagan dealt with the Magic Kingdoms began to decide what should be done about the loss of magic, alongside what to do in the event that Bagan should ever break free of its chains in the sunken city. With magic fading the people of the Magic Kingdoms felt themselves not dying but losing something of themselves. A core part of their being. And in the wake of this mankind began to rise in turn. The Magic Kingdoms found themselves surprised by the persistence of man, and how they were wholly unaffected by the loss of magic. And many of the philosophers among the Magic Kingdoms soon began to wonder if they would inherit their place as the mightiest power on Earth.

This was little concern to the scrymasters of the Magic Kingdoms who intended to insure that some legacy of magic survived into the new world. As Mothra and Battra as well as King Caesar shows; they could create creatures to inherit the powers of mana. They could create something to replace the lost avatars of Bagan. And so the final project began; as lasting memory of the Magic Kingdoms, to create future guardians of Earth in case of any of the threats that attempted to despoil Terra were to return. These creatures were known as the Guardian Monsters.

 _The Guardian Monsters_

 _The last chance to insure that Terra would have protection against future threats was that of the Guardian Monsters project. The merging of science and magic; through the use of various prehistoric creatures and mana manipulation. These creatures were to be replacements for the original avatars of Earth, Sky and Sea: Enjin, Doragon and Mizu. And unlike the Gyaos swarms these creatures were a success as they did not give in to any animalistic urge to kill. They were named Varan, Manda, Gamera and Rodan. Varan and Rodan were made to dabble in the powers of Earth and Sky, Gamera was made to wield the powers of Sea and Earth and Manda was made to carry the powers of Sky and Sea. One project did manage to accidentally escape before fleeing to the depths where it then bred with a Super-Fauna that was slumbering in the depths of the Earth. It's progeny would make itself known; battling against the Mad King._

With the Guardian Monsters forged, the Magic Kingdoms began to place them within a form of magic stasis to allow them to cultivate the last of the mana. However, soon the ancient kingdom of Mu came under threat; the threat of the Gyaos had returned. Once original thought wiped out by Bagan it turned out that one had survived and like a plague multiplied. And so Manda was unleashed to attempt to stop the horde which she accomplished with great skill, though she arrived to late to stop them from attacking Mu. Mu was gone; devoured down the thousand hungry gullets, and while Manda was successful in killing the horde. It was a failure that weighed upon her mind and heart, one that the Magic Kingdoms reassured her that they was little that she could do. And so with a heavy heart she went into the slumber chamber made for her, wondering if she could have saved Mu.

And so another one of the Magic Kingdom fell, and with magic itself fading, the remaining Kingdoms did their best to insure that any remaining Super-Fauna was accounted for or failing that least kept safely contained. Most of the beasts had gone into slumber in the depths of the Earth in search of nuclear food, and the Island of the Skull was defended by seismic storms. As for Gojira there was little sign. Some believed that it succumbed to its many wounds, while others believe that like its fellows it had gone to slumber along side it's fellow giants. As for Mothra and Battra they returned to Infant Island, once the home of Bagan, and in turn decided to slumber there until though felt the need to rouse themselves once more. As for King Caesar, the ancient warden, likewise, found a place of quiet to mediate on all that had occurred. And to await the day he would be awoken for battle once more.

And with that magic truly faded but the Magic Kingdoms were certain that did all that they could in hopes of creating a vanguard to defend Earth once again if needs must. They did not despair as their began to lose their long life-spans and many found a home among the rising human tribes. And the Golden Age of Magic came to an end for the Planet Earth. As so at least the world knew of peace. And while the magic faded, mankind began to rise in it's loss. Meanwhile, within the depths and cracks of the earth, titans slumbered. For soon an Age of Monsters would begin once again.

 _Beneath the frothing waves_ _of the ocean, in the deepest abyss and ancient city could be found. It was once majestic, but untold years among the depths had ruined any state of beauty that it once might have been. Various deep-sea creatures swam among the ruins, attempting to find any form of sustenance from the city from ages past._

 _However, all life that visited the damned city knew to avoid it's center. For there was an evil there that irradiated a cold greater then any winter. A three-horned giant with claws of shadow chained to the damned city in bonds of pure mana. The being had not given in up in its attempts to break free from its bondage nor had it changed its course for the world. And in the depths of the damned city the great chains that held it loosened in the slightest degree._

 _And for that the dark godling smiled._

* * *

AN: And so we come to the end of the Ancient Times. And move onto the next part of history, the return of the monsters!

I hope you all enjoyed this recent chapters, don't forget to drop a review and enjoy the rest of your day!


	5. The Star and The Shadow

**The Star and The Shadow**

The dragon stood in the ruins of a deceased world, basking in the flames that coiled up from the once-spiraling crystal towers. This world was once beautiful; a cornucopia of science and wealth. Green, lush jungles spread across the landscape, while Utopian cities hovered ever so slightly above them. Such delicate engineering must have taken entire centuries to learn and master - all for the sake of improving their home world. To allow the jungle to survive with the population in perfect harmony. A true Eden to be found among the stars.

And now it was all ash and dust, and the people that once lived upon this world were dead. The Destroyer Star decreed it so.

Sat among the flames in the center of a burning capital was The End of Empires: King Ghidorah. The golden drake was both an attraction to the eye and a detraction; horrifying but beautiful. A nightmarish contradiction. Ghidorah's scales were like that of marble; polished white that seemed to absorbed all light surrounding it, making the mad drake's presences seem even more intense. His regal swan-like wings were similar to that of his scales yet had a metallic quality about them. Twin-tails that ended with golden cudgels carelessly waved through the air, knocking down any lasting buildings Ghidorah had missed in his initial rampage as he quietly mediated.

The Destroyer Star suddenly turned staring out to the wastes of his creation. And now that he's fully majesty could be seen one could make out the oddest trait of King Ghidorah: his three heads. The left was covered in thick red scales and topped with a snarling brute of a skull; horns like a bull topped it and thick chisel fangs were crammed into its maw, it snarled irritably at the air spraying spittle from bloody jowls. While in comparison the right head was a bright blue; that head had a beak and was mounted with feathers, it's avian eyes scanning the wastes looking for something it could sense but not be seen. The central was golden and smooth, and a crown of antlers topped it, it's proud features turned to a haughty disgust as realization settled in it's twisted features.

 **"Reveal yourself, Daemon,"** the great drake ordered telepathically, arrogance filling his terrible voice causing the earth to tremble. **"You cannot hide from me, you cannot hide from King Ghidorah."**

The air began to chill as reality seemed to fluctuate, like a puddle disturbed. The environment began to ripple and change as something wrong began to enter the dead world. It's skin was red raw, while pitch black chitin-like plates of armor slide up and down six limbs. It's thin body was topped with a cruel looking stinger tail, acid dripped from it carelessly scorching the dead earth. It's humanoid head was bloated and disgusting; it's leech like maw lacked any teeth as it sucked violently at the air testing the environment it had breached. It's thin arms ended with three claws, it was bloated and emaciated all in one. While Ghidorah was wrong in the sense that it could be comprehended as a being of the natural universe, the newcomer reeked wrongness born of something that was simply not to exist.

The creature was almost an equal size to Ghidorah, while the great drake was one hundred and fifty meters, the Daemon-thing that crawled into was only one hundred and thirty meters. The almost equality in size somewhat perturbed Ghidorah who straighten himself in order to lord over the newly-born nightmare beast that had tore a hole through reality by harnessing the bloodbath that Ghidorah had unleashed. For whatever means Ghidorah did not care for, and if it had come looking for a fight then Ghidorah would send it screaming back into the Void.

 **"A King of Leeches has come to embrace my presence!"** Ghidorah mocked, his three heads cackling as the thing struggled to fit through the portal. **"Come into my court of ruin then, sirrah!"**

 **"You know who I am?"** The Daemon asked, it's voice a bloated dying rasp like that of air leaving a corpse. **"And yet you mock the Shadow of Red?"**

 **"You are nothing more then a interdimensional parasite,"** dismissed King Ghidorah, a sneer coming about his lips. **"Now tell me what you want or leave. I have little time to bandy words with a slug such as yourself."**

The Daemon King rose its arms in a placating despite being royalty itself, **"I come simply to talk. Of ruin."** The Shadow of Red curled one finger as it began to list of it's motives. **"Of death,"** it curled a second finger. **"And of you,"** it curled it's final finger.

King Ghidorah's dark red eyes gazed at the green pits of the Daemon in confusion. The only sound that could be heard was only the wind breezing, and the sound of rustling of the crumbling buildings. The silence was finally broken by the uproarious laughter of King Ghidorah, the first sound to be heard on this world since Ghidorah's coming. The Shadow of Red simply gave a slight nod, that and a grotesque parody of a smile coming to it's lips at Ghidorah's amusement.

 **"Why do you care for such things!?"** Cackled King Ghidorah, the drake laughing so hard that he was struggling for breath.

 **"Curiosity."** The Daemon King stated, it's voice eerily calm. **"Your name is one feared throughout the stars. To the Mysterians you are 'The Serpent that Bleeds Worlds' a portent for despair to the point that even comets are cursed upon that world. To the Nebulons you are 'The Great Provider' as in the wake of your destruction that can scavenge so much from what's left. And to the Simians you are 'Temph-Kcra' a great beast that can only be satisfied with death. But I want to know more - the truth behind the myth."**

Three maws split into three rictus grins as Ghidorah watched the Daemon King, **"You come to the wrong place for truth I'm afraid. I like to keep my secrets as mine and mine alone. And as such you will demand nothing of me!"**

 **"Humour me destroyer,"** The Shadow of Red said calmly. **"They claimed that when you were born into this universe a galaxy burned to herald your destiny."  
**

 **"So many stories of my birth. So many, but a must say, that one must be favorite,"** King Ghidorah said wryly as he noticed the frustrated expression upon The Shadow of Red's features. **"Like I said Daemon, the truth is mine alone. I'll leave it up to you to decide what I am. I'll enlighten you to this much, I am a natural being of this reality - unlike yourself."**

The Daemon simply grunted in response to that and began to pace about the ruined utopia, pushing down those building that had not fallen like a child would a toy. Ghidorah watched this with frustration as like all it's kind the Daemon claimed to come speak but chose a petulant silence when the answer did not suit it's desires. Such a pathetic race of worms. Ghidorah's patience with this thing was growing thin and if it had little of importance to bring to the table then he would be forced to make his distaste known.

 **"You mentioned talk of ruin and death, Daemon King."** King Ghidorah intoned. **"Say what you want before I grow tired of your theatrics and have gravity simple compress into a more pleasing shape."**

 **"An alliance - like your one of old with the Vortaak. I intend to resume our stalled invasion of this reality and it would please this King to have a fellow monarch at -"**

 **"No."**

The Shadow of Red taken back at, clearly the idea of Ghidorah simply rejecting the idea of conquest was not to be expected. Raw anger at such a casual dismissal emitted off the being. **"You will do wise to not deny me Ghidorah. One world has denied me of a complete collection and for that I will shatter the foundation of that world and swallow the souls of all who inhabit it."**

The graviton beam took The Shadow of Red by surprise as it was thrown hundred of meters back by the sheer force of the beam. It twisted it's body in the air in order to ensure that it land on some semblance of balance. Ghidorah had heard enough of the prattling of this creature. It's attempts to flatter him were patronizing at best, and demeaning at worst. It was time to see if this so called 'King' could leave up to it's title. Or would it be a soft as the ruined world that had they were talking upon.

 **"YOU DARE ATTACK ME, LESSER BEING!"** The Daemon King bellowed, any semblance of calm gone from it's nightmare features. **"I WILL SWALLOW YOU, BODY AND SOUL!"**

 **"You'll choke,"** came the blithe reply from the three-headed dragon as Ghidorah crashed down in front of the Daemon sending debris flying. **"I will not lower myself to work with your kin and those flesh-crafting parasites you partner with. All of this is mine to despoil and only mine! You will not have it. So come Daemon King test your mettle against me and be broken!"**

The Shadow of Red let out a bellow of rage and charged at it's alien opponent. Claws of hellfire lit as it's swung as Ghidorah's heads, which dodged such blows with a grace unbecoming of a beast of his size. Ghidorah responded with a a graviton powered kick but the Daemon slid beneath the blow and used the limb as a chance to climb onto Ghidorah. It wrapped itself around the drake, and began to attempt to pierce it's foe with it's six limbs.

Ghidorah smirked and wrapped his own tails around the Daemon's neck and began to constrain, **"What a predicament we find ourselves in. At this rate we'll kill each other."  
**

 **"You overestimate yourself thinking you're my equal,"** The Shadow of Red slurred as it's pincers struggled to pierce Ghidorah's scales.

 **"You are correct in that frogspawn,** **"** Ghidorah boasted as he suddenly threw the Daemon from his back with a burst of graviton waves. **"I am your better!"**

The Daemon recovered well and charge forward once again, it's stinger tail lashing out and catching Ghidorah's left head. A slight scratch appeared across the dragon's cheek as ichor slid down his face. Ghidorah's eyes narrowed at the blood drawn while the Shadow of Red let out a wallow of victory. Ghidorah deposed it of such a notion by grasping the Daemon with all three of his jaws biting down hard upon the foul creature. It shrieked and thrashed, slicing at the heads that held it but that did little to Ghidorah. Suddenly Ghidorah's maws seemed to light up as all three heads unleashed a short blast of graviton beams that through the Daemon skyward.

If that damaged the Daemon it gave little sign, twisting it's body so that as it began to fall back to the earth it was facing Ghidorah. It rose a crooked finger and beckoned to the dragon. A challenge; a gauntlet thrown from one monster to another. With a nightmarish flash of speed Ghidorah threw himself up at the Daemon and the pair entangled each other in the air as their ascent now went further skyward. Ghidorah dug his talons into the Daemon's side while it clasped his two heads and unleashed hellfire upon the center one.

The monstrous comet ascended higher into the sky of the dead world; as dark red and a resplendent gold clashed and brawled in the darkened skies. Ghidorah grinned, it had been a while since he'd stretched his limbs on the field of combat. The Shadow of Red paused at that which allowed Ghidorah to impale the Daemon with his regal antlers. Ghidorah knew that The Shadow of Red had made a gambit in attempting to recruit him; without a proper anchor it could not stay in this plain for long. But Ghidorah intended to make those moments as painful as possible.

The Daemon screamed as Ghidorah twisted his antlers in the beast's throat, relishing in it's screams. **"I have tread on the plains of Light and Gods, and devoured them. I have endured the fires of Hell and found them cool to my skin. You will not humble me Daemon King, you will simply do as your kind do and burn!"**

Lighting crackled from Ghidorah's wings scorching the Daemon's flesh as they began to fall back to earth. The Shadow of Red had managed to free itself from Ghidorah's antlers and sliced at the dragon with blades of burning hellfire. The avian beak of Ghidorah lashed out taking one of the Daemon's eyes before swallowing it in front of the Daemon King. The Shadow of Red responded by impaling said head with one of his blades of hellfire.

 **"I have destroyed the entire empire of the God-beings, dragging them screaming into my void. You are simple a product of this reality, no matter how old you are, worm you cannot stop me. I am a bloody shadow over reality and you will bleed!"** The Shadow of Red bellowed.

But it was an empty boast as Ghidorah was correct in his belief that The Shadow of Red was fighting on borrowed time, each time he bled the Daemon it seemed in more pain then a being of its might should be. No doubt due to the fact that it could not survive without it's anchor, and yet it still had the audacity to challenge Ghidorah.

As the two beings of ruin crashed into the earth, any ruins left collapsed as the wind blew violently. The Shadow of Red and Ghidorah were still embraced in a killer stalemate, the hellfire blade still pierced Ghidorah's skull. The free hand of The Shadow of Red sliced across the chest of Ghidorah managing to peel one loose scale from Ghidorah's chest, revealing the wet redness beneath Ghidorah's scales.

Ghidorah responded by bringing his leg down upon The Shadow of Red's arm snapping the limb. And the Daemon King screamed.

 **"This little spar has been fun, Daemon. But you overstep your boundaries there filth. None dare take a scale from me, slug and for that crime you will burn!"** King Ghidorah intoned, throwing the Daemon free of and sending the Daemon flying.

 **"Then let it end, you senile old worm! Once I burn you I'll take that oyster that denied us both and when all is said and done, none will remember you at all!"** The Shadow of Red roared bringing all of it's might into it's beam of pure hellfire.

Ghidorah responded by drawing all of the gravity towards him, preparing to fire a graviton beam to wipe out the miserable little cretin. and the ruins left behind it. A beam of pure darkness erupted from The Shadow of Red's maw; making a sound akin to an entire race crying out in pain and fear. Ghidorah merely grinned at that before unleashing his own graviton beam pouring out of all three of his maws; it's power as old as the universe, as old as Ghidorah. The beams met each other in a fearful clash, darkness clashing against the light. Ghidorah's red eyes narrowed as it watched The Shadow of Red suddenly flicker, it could not last here long. But Ghidorah would insure that he would make it's leaving as painful as possible.

As the violent stalemate insured, the dead world writhed in pain at such a violent onslaught of the natural order; trees simply turned to dust, mountains crumbled and seas boiled. Then King Ghidorah did the unthinkable: he took a step forwards. The Shadow of Red's eyes widened in surprise that he was able to accomplish such a feat. Then Ghidorah took another step, and slowly began to close the gap between the two giants of ruin. As he did the this his own beam intensified and slowly began to push back the hellfire of The Shadow of Red.

 _ **Not... not possible. He can't be that strong. He can't!**_ The Daemon thought on in shock. Ghidorah was going to win, and win decisively. But that shouldn't be possible even if the Daemon was weakened by the lack of an anchor. He was The Shadow of Red, he couldn't lose to some space dragon. What was Ghidorah if he was capable of all this? What was he?

Suddenly the beam overtook The Shadow of Red and he felt his flesh peel from his skin, his pincers snapped and simply dissipated. Everything burned in agony as he writhed in pain as the graviton beams claimed him. Eventually the pain stopped and he collapsed in ruins. He was missing both of his arms and four of his legs. He tail was shattered and his eye was gone. He looked up at Ghidorah and all the damage he took from their battle. A small cut, a scale and a pierced jaw that had already healed.

 **"What are you?"** The Shadow of Red gasped up as Ghidorah looked down disdainfully at him. **"As weak as I am I could massacre cities. You should have fallen when you defied me, what are you?"**

 **"I destroy worlds while you grow fat and lazy in your void, parasite. The reason you lost was simple: I was the greater King."** King Ghidorah lectured at he raised his foot to deliver the final blow. **"As for what I am. Well that truth is mine and mine alone, oh and before I forget when you return to your realm a humbled King: remember me. Never forget me nor what I'm capable of. Never."**

With that Ghidorah brought his foot down, killing lighting blazing from the limb as it pulped the skull of The Shadow of Red. Ghidorah placed full pressure upon the head, relishing as it cracked under the pressure and as it pulped The Shadow of Red let out a psychic scream that lasted like a echo before finally there was silence was again.

Ghidorah watched as the body of the Daemon King simply ceased to be, it's own non-existence caught up with it and it simply faded out of the material realm. Ghidorah turned and surveyed the surrounding from the conflict; if the world wasn't dead before it certainly was now. No life would ever survive the wasteland, just another rock floating throughout the void of space.

Still the implication of such an offer for conquest did somewhat intrigue Ghidorah, he wondered what the Daemon's endgame was. No doubt to attack Bagan's world, though given what he sense upon the star-ways Bagan was usurped of that title. If they intended to take the last of the Pturmians colonies, then they could try. But given how weak and soft both the Daemons and the Precursors are it will no doubt end the same way.

That mattered little to King Ghidorah, however, as he too would soon grace that world with his presence for the wrongs of the past. And to remind that pathetic little world of the glory of his destruction. Of the glory of his ruin. To remind them all why he was considered a King. What it meant to be the Destroyer Star. But those plans were for the future and Ghidorah was very much a creature of the present.

And so he went back to the center of the city, now it complete ruins, and began to once again mediate and drain the power from the world. Before he would do the same to another. As he always has done.

* * *

AN: Something a little different for this chapter, not a look at history but more a short story from Ghidorah's perspective.

I thought it would be nice to have a change of pace from those lore heavy chapters and have a little monster brawling in it's place. Also just want to mention that while The Shadow of Red lost, if he had been fully anchored correctly it would have been a closer fight. But alas he simply wanted to chat and underestimated Ghidorah's ego.

Well hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review and enjoy the rest of your day.


	6. Monsters Rising: A King Roars

**Monsters Rising: A King Roars**

 _"So Godzilla, the first of his legacy, made himself known to the world. Venting his rage and frustration upon all who he could for the sin of burning him with the hydrogen bombs. But behind the facade of anger was arguably self-loathing at his fate. Pity the first Monster King for what happened to him. Let him serve as a reminder of the foolishness of Man in our need to control. And let him act as a vanguard for the monsters to come." - Extract taken from Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, "The Legacy of The Monster King"_

* * *

Mankind's awakening to the monstrous history of the Earth began in 1954 with the rampage of Godzilla - a name which would echo throughout the history of the Earth. The first of his legacy, Godzilla was a creature arguably forced into malevolence by the actions and weapons of Mankind. His rising would also act as a form of signal to all the giants and titans luring beneath the Earth; the time to rise was now. To once again roam the Earth like in days gone past, to once again destroy. Though not all of the monsters of the Earth share their kins desire for mindless destruction. And while the Balance of Life and the meaning of the Magic Kingdoms was lost to history, their guardian products were not. And were willing to defend Mankind - if Humanity respected them in turn...

It was the year of 1954 when reports came of the Japanese Freighter _Eiko-maru_ was sunk with all lives lost. This was worrying news for many as the lost of such a ship had many implications. And as such a second ship was sent to investigate such a change only to be lost to whatever managed to destroy the _Eiko-maru_ with only one survivor, who was found in the dead of night by nearby fishing boats adrift a piece of flotsam. Said survivor was driven to near-madness by whatever he encountered upon his ship's search for their lost sister ship.

All that anyone could gather from his mad ramblings of fear was that there was; a roar like the moan of a diseased animal, a blinding flash of light and then a burning. A burning which melted the ship to pieces and roasted men alive. This was all the information the poor soul could tell before a form of radiation poisoning took his life a mere three days later. This confused many of doctors treating the man for there was no reason at all that he should suffer such a poisoning and soon many fears and theories began spring from the Japanese Government over what exactly happened.

More signs of panic emerged with the loss of large shoals of fish: they had simply disappeared despite a lack of worry of over-fishing. All of these strange events seemed to correlate around one island, the ancient Odo Island. Meanwhile a small group of scientists and sailors were on Odo Island doing a scientific report upon the ancient island which had stood the test of time. Upon the island they learned that the villagers honored many ancient "God-Beasts" that had fought for Mankind against Demons from both Hell and the Sky beyond the Sky. Some tales even mentioned a kingdom similar to that of Atlantis, however where the tales claimed that it was an ancient utopia, the tales of Odo Island described this underwater city as a damned place that fell due to hubris and that it harbored a foul evil that should never return.

The most disturbing detail about these tales was that it was believed that in days gone by the villagers would sacrfice young girls to a great "God-Beast" of the Ocean. Many interesting findings were made upon Odo Island as Dr. Yamane, a renowned paleontologist, found live trilobites and sea-scorpions among the lakes of the island, despite their supposed extinction. His greatest discovery would come through the following night, when an angry god made it's displeasure known.

 _Kyohei_ _Yamane laid upon his bed in the temporary home provided to his crew by the welcoming villagers of Odo Island while the rain raged outside. He let out a gentle sigh; he'd been so busy exploring this island he never got chance to truly relax. And a simple bed to rest upon was a welcome comfort indeed. He looked across at his eye-patch wearing companion, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, who was reading a small letter in his hand. His single eye read the writing at a frantic speed and Yamane found himself worried for his companion._

 _"Something wrong?" He asked, as Serizawa looked up at him._

 _"Quite the opposite, my sister-in-law has just given birth," the doctor beamed. "I'm a uncle!"  
_

 _Before Yamane could congratulate his old friend, a single roar broke out among the village. It was louder then any thunder and both men jumped from their beds in fear. Yamane could hear the sound of screaming and flesh being torn, the brays of worried cattle. It was pure chaos, and as the pair left their house, the pair could make out a monstrous shape out of the lighting clouds. In one of the giant's claws a screaming villager could be seen, the poor man's cries for aid were left unanswered as the villagers ran to and fro in fear._

 _Soon the man's pleas of help were cut off with a short scream, then the sound of wet flesh ripping. The monster-thing let out a low moan; one that seemed stepped in fear, rather then any malicious meaning. This meant little however as it tore through the buildings in a mad rampage, and crushed those unfortunate enough to make their way out of the monster's path beneath it's clawed feet._

 _Through the brief flashing of light Yamane could make out some form of saurian shape which simple wasn't possible, even for all the wonders he had found on Odo Island. There was no conceivable way that something like that could have survived._ _For a brief second Yamane and the monster's eyes met in the darkness and Yamane could make out the diseased look in the creature's eyes. A sadness too could be found in those diseased eyes. A deep sadness that a man could never understand nor comprehend._

From the monster's rampage Odo Island was all but ravaged, around twenty houses were destroyed, nine people killed by the monster and almost all the cattle were killed and eaten by the sea beast. In the wake of such violence and destruction, Yamane believed he had found the culprit that had been taking ships around the coast of Japan, and thought it best to alert the Government authorities to such a threat. With that him and his research team traveled to Tokyo and presented his findings of Odo Island to the Government; to which he came to the conclusion that this creature dubbed "Godzilla", in a form of tribute to the "God-beasts" of Odo Island, was some form of ancient, slumbering sea creature that had been mutated by the testing of nuclear bombs. He believed that Godzilla rampage stemmed from the fact that it was changing into something horrifying as his research revealed that Godzilla had grown to fifty meters, something not heard of in his species.

 _Godzilla, the First King_

 _The first King of the Monsters was a tragic figure, less a monster and more a victim. Once a slumbering sea creature that fed quietly off the local fish population of Odo Island, Godzilla was changed into something foul against his will. What sort of agony did he endured in his mutation born of a new power Mankind did not fully understand? Spine contorting and rupturing from his back, arms growing, fangs tearing through his gums overlapping each other and keloid like scars criss-crossing his body. From this pain he went mad and rampaged across Japan in his blind fury. Nuclear energy poured out from his maw, something which he could not control. And in his wake the land was left diseased with nuclear energy. The world was unprepared for the blind fury of Godzilla; as with his size and powers behind him, he intended to make the whole world feel the fury of his rage, anguish of what had become of him and loss of his entire life._

Debates raged over revealing what had been found to the public; whether or not they would be prepared to such a revelation. This indecision cost Japan valuable time to muster some kind of defense against the coming King, for as they argued with one and other Godzilla destroyed ten more frigates sent to kill the beast with depth charges as he made a beeline towards the city of Tokyo. But somethings which none could foresee happened as when Godzilla went to rest upon a island just off the cost of Tokyo he was attacked once again. Not by the army but by another monster. This caught all off guard at the fact that Godzilla was not the only monster to be found out there.

The monster that attack Godzilla was smaller by far and from it's back sprung an array of spines. Like an armadillo it possessed the ability to curl into a ball for a form of offensive attack and from it's tail hung a bony maul. Yamane found himself intrigued by the monster and from what he saw of the creature's brawl attempted to form some research from the newcomer. He came to the conclusion that the given the size difference in the creatures, that the newcomer was an adolescent and perhaps saw Godzilla as a intruder on it's territory. Army forces cared little such details and unleashed artillery on both creatures. While it did little to both of the monsters, it did cause the newcomer to flee. As for Godzilla it seemed to enrage him and for such an assault he made a beeline to Tokyo. To mete it out in kind.

After consulting international experts, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces construct a thirty meter tall, fifty thousand volt electrified fence along the coast and deploy forces to stop and kill Godzilla. While Yamane lamented this act as he saw Godzilla as a scientific possibility to find the solution to some form of nuclear immunity, despite the beast's obvious pain and anger as such abilities. Godzilla assault upon Tokyo was not at all deterred by the fence built in his way, and he weather the assault from tanks and planes. Man and Giant warred within the city of Tokyo but it was a futile gesture, as Godzilla could not be stop. He was nuclear power now made flesh and wielding such dangerous power he was unstoppable and all that was thrown at him was useless as throwing a stone at a hurricane.

After seemingly satisfied by his rampage, Godzilla ventured into the sea to once again rest from his rampages. And in his wake he left the Wakō Clocktower, the National Diet Building, and the Kachidoki Bridge destroyed and hundreds of innocent people killed. The following day, many hospitals and shelters were crowded to overflowing, with many dying of radiation poisoning caused by Godzilla's presence in the city alone despite being nowhere near the conflict.

Yamane's research team, horrified by the sheer loss of life caused by Godzilla, begged one of among them to reveal his latest project to government as they believed it held the key to killing Godzilla. It was Dr. Serizawa who's research may hold the key to ending the mad rampage of the violent King. Initially Serizawa was reluctant to reveal the details of his research clearly not trusting those in charge with his secrets, but eventually he relented as a deep argument with his team and even his own brother. His weapon was a thing known as the "Oxygen Destroyer" a weapon which broke down the oxygen atoms and caused those who suffered it to die of a rotting asphyxiation. It was a cruel death but would no doubt end the tyranny of Godzilla. Authorities once again debated over a revelation of Yamane, some wanting any and all research of this Oxygen Destroyer gone, while more disturbingly others wanted to make more weapons of such caliber.

Serizawa was disgusted by the indecision of such authorities and instead went to slay Godzilla himself with the aid of the same sailors that accompanied him to Odo Island in the first place. However, before he left he had his research burned, destroying every little scrap of information, effectively erasing himself from the scientific community, as well as bidding farewell to his brother. It was clear to all those who knew Serizawa that he had no intention of returning to Tokyo. It was clear that he meant for this to be his end. And as such the search to kill Godzilla began, but their prey was elusive. Godzilla had not surfaced in a week, to the point where some believed that he had been killed in the army assault.

Dr. Serizawa knew this was foolishness, as Godzilla had endured all that Mankind had thrown at it and endured, he would not believe that Godzilla was dead until he delivered the death blow to the creature himself. Godzilla was found once again dueling with the beast he faced earlier, from afar the crew watched the clash of Giants, engrossed by the violent power of both titans. The newcomer, despite being smaller, fought with a savage fury. Serizawa recognized something of a kindred spirit in the creature that fought Godzilla; in it's eyes wasn't some animalistic urge to defend territory, but a righteous fury to put a stop to the Mad King. It was almost human in it's intelligence and it's drive to see Godzilla stopped. Unknown to the humans aboard the ship, the creature was known as Anguirus. And it could not allow Godzilla to rampage any longer.

 _Anguirus, the Son of the Earth_

 _What an oddity the creature Anguirus is, the blood of both the runaway Guardian Monster and ancient Super-Fauna run through his veins. This heritage made Anguirus an truly unique creature; a mixture of the Old Earth and the Magic one. However over the centuries the blood of the escapee Guardian Monster has watered down through the breeding, meaning that Anguirus had lost the ability to wield mana. Despite this he still possessed a great durability against all forms of energy due to his magical heritage. This coupled with his maul-like tail, array of spikes down his back and his ingenuity meant that Anguirus was a dangerous foe to face indeed. Though many speculate why he felt the need to face Godzilla, despite the battle being in the Mad King's_ _favor as the young Anguirus had not even grown to a full size yet. Perhaps it was simply the instinct of the runaway Guardian Monster driving him to protect those in need against a foe they could not stop._

Despite his raw enthusiasm to stop Godzilla's rampaging, Anguirus simply could not match the fury of the Mad King. Despite being unused to combat in his new form and relying on simple swings, Godzilla dominated the combat against Anguirus - who seen more combat in the depths of the Earth hunting his prey-creatures. Godzilla's size simply made him borderline unstoppable in a melee against the smaller Kaiju. Uses both his tail and his spines to keep the larger Kaiju at bay, Anguirus mounted some form of defense against the mutated saurian. Something of curiosity that was noted by onlookers was Anguirus' immunity to the nuclear breath of Godzilla, as while the force of it hurt him the nuclear power itself did not seem to deter the creature at all. Eventually with one of his limbs broken from the claws of Godzilla, Anguirus fled - though many noted that the last look the smaller Kaiju gave Godzilla was full of promise of revenge. It unsettled many that the creature had such human expressions.

The mystery of Anguirus was pushed aside however as with their quarry found, who in the fury of the combat had not noticed the humans hunting him. With his back to the human ship, Godzilla once again descended to the depths of the sea to find peace in the waters. Before attempting to resume his rampage on Tokyo and on Japan. With that the ship followed the dorsal fins of Godzilla, while Serizawa relied his plan to kill Godzilla to all present. He intended to use a diving suit to sneak upon the colossus while it slept before planting the device and leaving. He urged the crew to flew from the scene as fast as they possible could for while the Oxygen Destroyer would kill Godzilla he had no idea how long and in it's dying Godzilla could well kill all of them before succumbing to the weapon.

With a plan set the ship managed to find that the nuclear goliath had actually returned to Tokyo Bay to slumber from it's wounds from, most likely due to his future plans to attack the city once again since he had healed. But Serizawa did not intend to give him that opportunity, he would not let Godzilla hurt any person ever again, and so the attempt to kill the great beast began. With that Serizawa, clad in his diving suit, descended into the waters of Tokyo Bay to kill the monster with his nightmarish weapon. Serizawa quickly found the sleeping mass of Godzilla, an upon seeing the creature up close, found himself fully pitying the monster. It had taken so much from so many innocents but Godzilla himself was warped against his will. Serizawa found himself wondering what the poor creature was dreaming, as a slight smile could be made out on his scarred lips. Serizawa found himself wondering if it was a good dream and with that planted the device upon Godzilla.

The reaction was instant, and Godzilla's eyes burst open as a blood curdling scream of pain came from his lips, as Serizawa watched on with a heavy heart as the Oxygen Destroyer did it's work. It was a small comfort that this bay would be the place of rest for the pair, as while Godzilla thrashed in agony and pain as the weapon did it's work, Serizawa cut off his air support, fully intent to take the secrets of his weapon to the grave. A task he accomplished as such a weapon has not been copied to this day. And so, Serizawa allowed the water to claim him, tying his fate to that of the First King of Monsters, who thrashed and raged, fleeing to the deep waters in pain and confusion ending his scourge. And his half-rotted body was later found by authorities who left the body in it's deep water grave. Though the oddest thing of the note of the body was the large claw marks upon Godzilla's neck.

And though Godzilla was finally killed, his impact resounded around the world. The revelation that there great monsters like mythical beasts of old astounded many around the globe. In response to this the United States created the Monarch organisation to study such beasts; with their main focus on that of one creature with a description shockingly similar to Godzilla's own, and while Japan mourned all those lost, they themselves began to their own Kaiju studying organisations headed by Dr. Yamane - who longed to redeem himself for his own stubborn insistence that Godzila should be studied rather then killed.

And so a new age began to turn as the world became aware to the realization that the world was far larger then Humanity once assumed. And so the Modern Age of Monsters began.

 _Godzilla writhed in the deep sea cove he had found after the humans had somehow hurt more then they ever had beforehand. Godzilla just wanted the pain to stop, so much pain had clouded his mind over the passing months. The humans dropped something on him as he slept, he never knew why they did it. Who would place such pain upon on another creature, he never hurt anyone. He only ate fish, he never hurt a human. But then they changed him, and once his simple dreams of swimming in a great sea changed to one of him drowning in a sea of fire._

 _And now the humans dropped something on him again as he slept, however this didn't change his flesh. It rotted it and he felt himself choking. It was slow and painful and Godzilla just wanted it all to stop. He never wanted this, he tried to tell that strange-smelling spiny creature the same, but the humans stole his voice. They stole so much from him. And now he was dying but not peacefully. Suddenly Godzilla looked up at the sound of something else making it's way into his refuge and turned to looked at the great giant before him._

 _It looked so similar to him but bigger, bulkier, more muscle and plate. It wasn't mutated and freakish like he was, it was pure. The creature's eyes were full of anger but that quickly disappeared when it looked down at Godzilla. The eyes changed to pity. Godzilla realized he must have broken some creed to anger this ancient creature and for that he was glad. So now it would kill him._

 _The giant reached down with it's great claws and fastened them gently around Godzilla's neck, it was comforting that it did not back away in revulsion. It simply looked at Godzilla in the eyes, an affirmation that what was to come would be painless, and Godzilla nodded closing his own._

 _Then the pain stopped._

* * *

A/N: And so ends the story of the First Godzilla, which was a bit of a mashup of the first film and Godzilla raids again. Anguirus makes his debut, but a effectively as a teenager, and for clarification that was Gojira putting Godzilla out of his misery.

I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to drop a lovely review and have a good one!


	7. Monsters Rising: The Mysterian Incursion

**Monsters Rising: The Mysterian Incursion**

 _"Who'd imagine that the first Godzilla attack on Japan would be out-done only a three years or so later by an alien invasion! I guess given the fact that giant monsters exist the idea of an alien invasion didn't seem to far-fetched now. But as oppose the little green men or skin-changing lizard monsters, the visitors were whole lot different then any fiction. Hell, they even knew more about Earth's history then we did, so it was no surprise that we wanted peace. Unfortunately for us peace was something we'd have to fight for. Peace was something we had to die for." - Quote attributed to General Douglas Gordon of the Global Defense Corps_

* * *

And so the World was sent into a new kind of turmoil in the wake of Godzilla: monsters exists. The giants, dragons and sea beasts that were once thought to be fiction existed. The creatures was thought just to be drawings upon the edge of the map to remind sailors of dangerous locations had now made their way to the center stage. Though thankfully, as Godzilla's attack showed, not all of them had ill goals in mind.

The mysterious Anguirus was more then willing to risk life and limb against the furious Godzilla despite never having interacted with Humanity. Mankind was split on what to do on the matter of these Kaiju, many wanted them dead seeing them as little more then walking disasters - which Godzilla did prove they were capable of. Though Anguirus' attempts to stop Godzilla did endear him to the public eye and soon it wasn't uncommon to see young children role playing as the two monsters in the playground and streets.

Though while the World was still reeling from the aftershocks of these monsters incursion, coupled with the appearance of a heroic monster and the implication of there being more then animalistic thoughts behind the monsters, a new threat would soon shake the foundations of Earth. This time, however, not due to the actions of some new threat of a monster but the appearance of those that came from across the stars. It was 1957 that the Mysterians of the Planet Talos made themselves known to the Humans of Earth. But despite making their presence known in 1957 the Mysterians had actually be surviving on a base on the dark side of the Moon. Out of the sight of Humanity as they planned their moves, for what to do about the revelation of great beasts of the Earth, in truth it mattered little to the Mysterian plan. And the Mysterians were aware of Earth's history as a former Pturmian colony as that was the reason that it was chosen, it was a fertile world ready to harbor new tenants.

The Mysterians were led by a young noble of their kind, Asur, she knew that this world was the only chance of a peaceful life for her people. But the Godzilla attack had planted new seeds of fear in her heart. Humanity, in her eyes, was untrustworthy at the best and violent at the worst. They cared little for that which did not fit their norm and would no doubt attempt to kill her people - the fact that they were mostly made up of miners and civilians simply amplified her fear. There was only a handful of Mysterian warriors left, many fallen to the onslaught of space pirates and marauders in their journey to Earth. Asur would not have her people fade into nothing, the legacy the bring world they left behind, but also knew that for her to win against Humanity she'd need to strike hard and deliberate, and so a plan was formed.

 _The Mysterians,_

 _The species known as the Mysterians were not really a race but more of a splinter faction; as with their world ravaged by King Ghidorah, the species known as the Xiliens were forced to wander the galaxy in search of a new home. As one of the many races of the Pturmian Empire it is no doubt that what was why King Ghidorah burned their world of crystal spires, simply out of a distaste of universal peace. The Mysterians are the product of one such traveler ship straying from the pack due to an attack of the space beast Bagorah, and instead forced to them carve their own path as they made their nomadic trip through the void of space. Eventually the Mysterians became aware of one colony that survived Ghidorah's rampage, and intrigued, decided to attempt to take the colony for themselves. Armed with a small group of elite soldiers, and a few dozen mining units known as the Moguera, the Mysterians attempted to make their new home in the pearl of the Pturmian Empire. By removing it of it's current inhabitants._

The Mysterians attack was one of a panicked fury, taking up makeshift base in Japan, patrolled by Moguera units. The Mysterians claimed that they could easily take the Earth but this was a gesture of goodwill; a chance for Humanity to bow down themselves, and not to risk facing the Mysterians. Asur's gambit was to leave the Earth reeling under the news that aliens likewise exist. And with this panic they would be able to quickly identify places of value and end them with a mixture of the little Mysterian troops they had to spare alongside the Moguera units. Asur hesitated to allow those few miners that wanted to help in the efforts join, she did not want to those who were unused to combat thrown headlong into it. And so while the UN debated and argued about the meaning behind this goodwill, the Mysterians sent Moguera units to attack. Asur hoped that despite the age of the mining drones, the Moguera units would function enough to take what they needed.

However, the Mysterians underestimated both Mankind's tenacity to survive and the giants of the Earth, as soon reports flooded the Mysterian base that Mogueras were not only being destroyed by heavy artillery of Mankind but the monsters likewise too up against the mining units. Anguirus soon made a reappearance, his limb still healing from his duel with Godzilla. But despite this he easily broke Moguera units with his tail, or simply let his armored bulk break the robots. But as previously mention, Anguirus was not the only monster to take up arms against the invaders, in Hawaii one Moguera unit was dragged down the depths by some great tentacled beast, and in the Pacific ocean, on the Island of the Skull, a King and a Queen battled against both predator and invader.

 _The King smashed a boulder into the charging Skullcrawler, sending the serpent to the ground. He then broke it's hideous skull under a stomp of fury, roaring as brain matter and bone exploded from the ruined skull. He looked to his mate, to see her tearing the head off one of the metal beasts, before jamming said head down the throat of a charging_ _Vastatosaurus rex. It warmed the King's heart to watch his Queen tear apart invaders and interlopers. Those who dared to try and take his home would feel the thunder of his fists and bellow of his roar._

 _A horrid hissing took the King's attention and he turned to see three more lesser Skullcrawlers, and behind them another metal beast. The King raised his fists, before pounding them into his chest, challenging them to take his title. They would be broken upon his mountain throne, but he still welcomed the challenge. Roaring in defiance at his unruly neighbours and the invaders of the Sky, the King planted his feet to the earth and readied himself for the stampede of teeth and iron._

 _Today was a good day for the King._

The Mysterians panicked in the wake of such monster attacks, wholly not expecting such monsters to fight with such vigor. Likewise Humanity caught them off guard in the form of the G-Force. An organisation made to study ways to kill Kaiju, the G-Force had access to the some of the most dangerous weaponry made, which sole function was to kill any dangerous threat like the first Godzilla. This caused the creation of such weapon known as the Markalite Cannon, made to tear through the flesh of any monster. However, such weapons made by G-Force were notable unreliable and the organisation had failed to craft a weapon as reliable as the Oxygen Destroyer. Though to many that was for the better.

And so with permission from the UN the G-Force unleashed it's destructive weapons upon the Mysterian forces, destorying all but the last Moguera units left swarming the Earth. Leaving only the Mysterian bastion in Japan as the only foothold that they had left. Asur could not believe what she had witnessed, that such a lesser species had managed to deny the Mysterians of their conquest. It was impossible, but she had little time to focus on such details, as a small force of militarily forces were approaching the base in Japan. While Humanity had managed to destroy the mining drones, they would find that the elite of the Mysterian forces far more hardy indeed.

 _Asur looked upon her palatine guard, each Mysterian clad in the gold and blue armor of their station. Blank masks covered their skulls, reminding Asur of the predatory birds which inhabited her home. She felt sadness tug at her heart as she thought of the home-world she never grew up on. And all she could remember was it burning under the wrath of the End of Empires._

 _She would never forget such a sight until the end of her days, nor would the space dragon that danced in it's ashes as it gloried in the murder of a billion souls. The Three-Headed King was a foul aberration of the stars, and Asur prayed to her ancestor gods that it would one day meet it's end._

 _Thoughts of the burning world and bloody vengeance were pushed aside as Asur thought on what had occurred over the past couple days, she assumed that the Humans would be too busy arguing with one and other over the Mysterians very existence to formulate a counter-attack. And in truth, she was right but those damned monsters simply attacked tearing the drones to pieces, and quickly Humanity rallied behind such an example of deifiance._

 _It was utterly unthinkable and now she was on the cusp of losing everything._

 _"Leader," one of her guards said, worry thick in his voice. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine," she snapped back. "We must prepare, keep the civilians safe."_

 _With that said, Asur marched off the prepare for the coming battle, with a heart full of worry for the future of her people. She had to insure that they would survive no matter what came for them. No matter what monsters this world threw at them._

The battle was hardly a grand thing between the two forces of Mysterians and Humans. It was the last desperate struggle of a dying race, against the full might of one still honed by the rising monsters of the deeps. A race forged in the need to survive, to see the future no matter what. Despite this the Mysterian stood firm, the palatine guard wielded barely usable weaponry. But it still worked if but barely. The guard had fought tooth and nail against the pirates and monsters of the star void and were not about to give up in the face of race of barely evolved apes. But Mankind would likewise not back down against the arrogant invaders, who dared send metal monsters to terrorise their cities and hurt their people.

It was a battle between two warrior peoples; one forged in loss of their home and spurned by desperation, the other forged in conflict and for each step taken back two more were at least taken forward. The Mysterian Guard fought with the precision taught to them from child-birth, and the militarily forces found themselves pushed back by the determination of the alien foe. Another surprise to note of the Mysterian Guard was their affinity to close combat, many forces found themselves cut down by glaives and blades made by an alien metal of the Mysterians. Their close combat techniques made them extremely dangerous, as they could cut down troops like a scythe to wheat. This close combat efficiency coupled with the alien armor which defended them against them against the bullets of human artillery made clashing with the Guard a dangerous venture indeed.

The situation further worsened by the fact that whenever a push was made, the appearance of Asur would put an end to any and all attempts to go further. She would appear like a goddess of war, carving a dark number through the human forces, planting seeds of doubt within the forces. While the Mysterians would rally at her example, and push harder against the forces of Mankind. The UN feared that this would soon turn into a dark war of attrition as the Mysterians hunkered down within their position and simply waited for the human forces come to them. Some of those more extreme wanted the Mysterians bombed or worse the dangerous weapons of the G-Force used upon them, to serve as a savage message to those that would seek to usurp the peace of Earth. And a warning to the worlds beyond our own.

These far more crazed suggestions were quickly quashed, as even G-Force itself swore it would leave the UN to deal with this threat itself if it attempted such monstrous actions. A parlay seemed inevitable; a chance for the children of two worlds to find some form of middle ground. Some form of peace, as the UN had little to gain from the genocide an entire species, even if it was on the fields of battle. This coupled with reports of the civilian aliens to be found hiding in the base solidified the need for a parlay. Despite it ranking against her pride, Asur agreed to listen to such terms on one condition: that one human soldier proved the martial prowess of his species.

It was an odd request and the UN found themselves wholly unprepared for such an ultimatum, but the chance of sparing lives was to big an opportunity to miss, and much to the surprise of all present, one man did indeed pick up the gauntlet thrown by the alien noble. Even the Mysterians were surpirsed by this outcome; thinking that Humanity would brook to their demands then face their warrior Queen. The solider's name was Haruo Tezuka, and unknown to many of his fellow soldiers he was in fact a member of the clan of warriors that worshiped the one of the moth protectors of the Earth, Battra. The name of this clan was the Dark Moth.

 _The Dark Moth,_

 _In the earlier days of the Earth, when Mankind began its rise with the fall of the Magic Kingdoms, it was not uncommon for the great monsters of the Earth to worshiped as gods of nature. To the ancient peoples of the Earth, how else could such creatures exist if they were not gods. These monsters were born of lighting and thunder, and wielded the powers of life with ease. Mothra and Battra were held in high regard among the ancients peoples of the Earth, as despite their solitary existence upon Infant Island, the pair would intervene when any monster threatened the Earth. Both were soon praised and many wished to follow the example of these great protectors. This soon led to the warrior clan of the Dark Moth, who followed the teaching of Battra. They were solid in their conviction and merciless to those that threatened the innocent, their methods were as dark as their deity. The warrior clan are often trained from birth to fight against those that would threaten peace, and it was one of their number that would fight the demigod noble from across the stars._

And it was so that Haruo Tezuka picked up the gauntlet to challenge the Mysterian noble, Asur. In truth this was all a ploy by the Dark Moth, as they too had decided the aid their home against the alien threat but upon discovering the truth to the Mysterian attack, wanted the battle to end with as little bloodshed as possible. So when Asur threw down the gauntlet, it was their agents to insure that one of their best would be the one to face the alien. As it was only the training of the Dark Moth that could withstand the martial powers of the Mysterian.

So at the crack of dawn the two champion faced each other; Asur wielded her glaive, while Haruo was given a saber by the Mysterian to insure a fight on equal terms. Both combatants were stripped to the bare minimum needed, and prepared to face each other.

 _Asur stared on at the human in front of her, the man wore only trousers and boots, and was casually swinging the blade gifted to him. Testing its balance in his hand. Her own glaive thrummed with its ancient power - the weapon had been in her family line for centuries. She looked on at human and despite his slim stature, his abdominal muscles were well defined. He was strong for his kind, Asur could see that much. Brave too, to face her on the field of battle. She had to fight, and to prove her worth to these creatures. They would break under the pressure after she carved their champion to pieces. The Humans claim that they simple wanted peace was a false one; they would burn her people if given the chance._

 _She would not let them. It was her duty to defend her people, but surely there were others ways for peace. No. She couldn't let herself be blinded by such thoughts, that way led to indecision and death. She had to keep her mind clear and ready for what came next._

 _"Come warrior," she yelled to the man opposite her. "Let us trade blows like the gods demand it."_

 _"I'll try and go easy on you," came the casual response with an equally casual smile._

 _Asur gritted her teeth, and with a war cry on her lips charged the man._

 _And so the bout began._

Alien and man clashed for only a few minutes but in those minutes the whole World watched on in silence. Haruo fought well against the alien; dodging the thrumming glaive and returning blows with his alien saber. As for Asur, she found herself unnerved by the cool calm of the warrior. He did not wilt under her onslaught of blows but rather welcomed the combat. A grin upon his face as he thought against his foe. Asur found herself irritated more and more by this graceful, lithe warrior. Angered by how he seemed to slip around her blows with ease, and angered by his playful cockiness. Unlike all the other forces of Humanity that wilted under her power, this warrior found her engaging and fought with a childish glee.

Asur's anger proved to be her downfall, but who could blame her? The proud noble had suffered to many affronts in her venture to find her people a new home. Earth would not break or bend to the technological might of her people, and now this foolish human was intent on making a mockery of her on the fields of battle. She redoubled her efforts but that ultimately led to her defeat. After a clumsy swing, the glaive was knocked from her hand, and the blade pointed at her throat. Asur demanded death for her loss but Haruo refused to kill her; he simply wanted the Mysterians to surrender peacefully and had no intention of taking the life of their leader.

With that the Mysterians surrender to the UN forces, and a tentative peace formed between the two peoples. As for Haruo, the man disappered without a trace much to the confusion of many. Afetr the incursion many remains of the Moguera units were recovered by G-Force and soon the scraps of the many models were studied in order and reversed engineered, leading to a invention boom. And the G-Force was soon able to create such weapons as the Maser Cannons, an improved Markalite Cannon, and the Super-X. From the ruins of the mining drones the mecha Mogura was made. As for the Mysterians themselves, they tried their best to integrate into society and many even found romantic partners. These relationships soon led to the birth of the Hybrids.

 _The Mysterian Hybrids,_

 _Born of the union of two worlds, the Mysterian Hybrids were the children of Human and Mysterian relationships. These children were somewhat of a surprise to their parents; as the Mysterians believed that they would not be sexually compatible with Humans and it came at a great surprise and joy that children were being born of such an union. Due to their mixed heritage, the Hybrids display a hardy immunity to many forms of diseases, heightened senses and seem to slow beyond a certain age._

 _Another oddity to note was that the Hybrids could be split into two categories: the Abnormals and the Psybrids. The Abnormals had incredibly heightened reflexes, and a severe immunity to pain. They also seemed to inherent the martial prowess of their Mysterian forefathers and learned how to fight incredibly easily. Another oddity to note about the Abnormals was their growth; some would grow to average height of a man but others would go beyond that pushing fifteen feet or more. This growth and the natural power that came with it, made the Abnormals dangerous to face upon battle._

 _In comparison Psybrids had a power over the mind. A knack for telepathy and psychic telekinesis were second nature to the Psybrids. The most powerful of their kind were capable of tearing down building with_ _their willpower alone. As such Psybrids often undergo training to insure that they do not lose themselves to this power, furthermore the use of mind control was made illegal by the G-Force and the UN as the implications of taking away one's will were to grievous to think upon._

And so the Mysterian Incursion on Earth ended, and both races made the planet their home. The Mysterians bartered the secrets of the Earth with their new allies, and this intrigued the organisation MONARCH greatly, while the G-Force attempted to keep records of the mutant children of two worlds, for fear of the new 'Super-Villain' organisations that would weaponize alongside the stolen alien technology. Peace reined on the World again, but in the depths of the Ocean a new King of Monsters was rising. One that was fueled by wrath and rage, and a longing to see the World burned.

 _The titan slept in the depths, dreaming of the hunt and the tearing of its prey-flocks. It relished the art of killing, to feel your prey torn by your might and claws. Before casting the red meat down a hungry maw. This was joy to the titan, it loved it. The terror and the fear was something that could not be denied in its dark heart. And despite its youth it had already killed many._

 _Suddenly, something disturbed its dreams of hunting. The surrounding dream turned to fire and the prey burned, the titan burned and warped. Its flesh growing and warping and changing. It felt its might rise as its flesh contorted. And soon its eyes opened to its new reality, that it had changed and warped._

 _And with a heart full of wrath, the titan bellowed its rage to the depths._

* * *

A/N: And so the Mysterians are beaten and Mankind gets a massive boost to its artillery, which shall be very useful in what is coming.

Hope you all enjoyed the latest installment, don't forget to review and have a good one!


	8. The Hydra's Heads

**The Hydra's Heads**

Audrey Timmonds was known for being someone that followed the most exclusive of scoops. It was part of her career after all; to go to places she wasn't suppose to, and to reveal the truth to those that deserved it. Secrets were a foreign concept to her, much to the anger of her boyfriend Nick. But surely he must understand that with the beginning of the new age of monsters any and all stories had to be reported. Now was a time where information was key, mankind needed it to survive the wrath of the titans. Those that had come back from ages long past and while the GDC often got annoyed with her antics, they couldn't deny her results.

Which is why she was following a particular harrowing story; the location of a meeting of the CrimsonWatch. Now a lesser reporter might have trembled at the sound of sneaking into the hideouts of the infamous Ghidorah cult but not Audrey. Where they was news that needed being reported then she would be there: no matter the cost. Though she did have some hesitations, very few would want to tangle with the CrimsonWatch. They were monsters and madmen all.

What type of people would find a borderline religious fervor in the senseless act of killing? Not for a higher means, but simple to relish in the pointlessness of it all. They were nihilists to the core, but according to Audrey's source. They had witness a change, not for the better, but a change nonetheless. One brought about by that monster from the stars: King Ghidorah. Who could forget that at the turning point of the millennium, that _thing_ dropped out of the sky. That monster that reeked wrongness and entropy; the Serpent that Bleed Worlds, the Void Dragon, the End of Empires. That were only some of the alias that the Mysterians knew it by. Audrey remembered reporting on his rampage across the Earth, how he left a dark scar wherever he tread.

From what she found from her GDC sources was that Ghidorah emitted a raw psychic presence, like a EMP of the mind. The spot where he landed, the 'Devil's Pit' is considered a quarantined area and for good reason. Things grow in that pit, born from Ghidorah's presence though more then once has her boyfriend's adoptive son has had to go hunting for something that crawled out of that hole. Only though when alongside one of the Guardian Monsters or Mothra, they did not want Zilla being infected by whatever mutated those poor things. After Godzilla made himself known fighting off King Ghidorah and erasing the shame of the 'Second' did the true ramifications of King Ghidorah's presence become known. Many a psybrid had suffered tremendous psychic pains and it was only under the GDC's care did they recover.

The CrimsonWatch, however, became inspired by Ghidorah. They were stagnating after all, on the precipice of ending up like many of the other old 'Super-Villain' groups, but Ghidorah ignited a spark within them, something truly mad. Then came the Varrigan City incident, when they conducted one of their ancient gladiatorial games; only this time the fighters were more brutal, more mad. Even worse was the bio-virus that they used on the city was made by the Formont Corporation, simple to test out and to act as a sponsor for their own medicines. The GDC intervened however, using one of the former champions as a vehicle for revenge on the CrimsonWatch, though many of the Killseekers escaped. Which leads up to Audrey who was now stalking the ruins of an ancient castle, on news that this is where the leading members of the CrimsonWatch were going to meet: the enigmatic Organizers.

Audrey stalked the grounds of the hideout, it appeared to be hastily set up, as if in a panic. Though given they are reeling from a huge hit that did make sense. Audrey glanced a the parody of religious iconography to be found; artwork of Ghidorah's rampage, pieces of bone and worse. The scribbling of red paint (or at least that what she hoped it was) could be seen on the walls. They read _'He shall come again and sing his_ _Cantata Mortis'_ and _'Only through blood shall the stars be ours'_. Audrey shrugged off a chill that crept up her spine, while her cameraman raised his eyebrows at her. He was very much against the whole thing, but she waved a hand. Suddenly, the sounds of chanting could be heard:

 _"The worlds have been undone by his breath, devoured into the howling whole._

 _Let him come again as this world is marked: for he loves us._

 _We have been chosen and the skies shall be ours for we alone know the pointlessness of it all: the creed of predator and prey._

 _Three-headed and golden, he shall reveal unto us the end._

 _The dragon who is three and one, triple-headed and cruel as the void that begat him._

 _He shall return and make us his legion to war with the stars, and soon our empire shall rise."_

Audrey followed the sound of the chanting pushing the sound of the words out. She didn't want to hear them, she felt their sheer _wrongness_ from them. And now was she beginning to feel that she had made the wrong choice. But she had waded this far it only made sense for her to see it to the end. As she walked through the hideout she could see all forms of camera equipment, things that wouldn't be seen out of place in a news studio, heck they had better camera then she had. That was insulting, the mad cult had more to work with then she did.

Indignity aside, she had more important things to find out.

Rumors have come to Audrey's attentions that the CrimsonWatch had deeper connection then that of the Formants, even the likes of InGen are rumored to be in league with them, especially given the disappearance of InGen's chief geneticist, Wu. That and rumors that InGen was now dabbling in making their own dinosaurs as apparently in this age of giant monsters, dinosaurs didn't have the wow factor anymore. Which given the presence of Godzilla and the Apex Defenders, made a lot of sense. Still didn't justify making dinosaurs only to act as weapons of war with no care for the creature's well-being but when has that stopped InGen.

Suddenly, Audrey let out a nervous squeak as her cameraman quickly grabbed her and hid behind a wall of rubble, he held a finger to his lips before nodding ahead of him. And Audrey slowly looked over the wall her eyes widening at what she saw. A great table surrounded by throne-like chairs. At the center of the table was an effigy of King Ghidorah, in one claw was the Earth and the other the head of Godzilla. A circle of green fire surrounded the effigy but did not burn the table, almost like it had no effect. Audrey found her eyes squinting, not at the heat but at the flames themselves.

Like all things affiliated with King Ghidorah it just hurt to look at it.

Another thing to note was the four creatures that were chained near the the table, away from the people sat at it but still in the vicinity. They were dinosaurs but no species that Audrey recognized. They were the size of small car and look like some form of super-raptor but they was a lupine quality to them that disturbed. The figures sat at the table barely noticed them however, they could have been kittens for all the figures cared. Not snarling monsters, that seemed to want to claw each other. Speaking of the figures they was three sat at the table, but two more stood up. All of them looked terrifying.

The central figure Audrey recognized as Leo Formont, his once play-boyish features seemed scrunched up in anger and spite. He still wore a doctor's uniform as if that would bring some sense of kindness to him. But it simply enforced how empty he was, to unleash a plague on a city for the sake of the games. Another thing to note was he was missing his right arm below the elbow. Instead he had replaced it with a black claw, one that tore at the table.

"Now that we have the niceties out of the way, let us get down to business shall we?" He snarled, his voice high. "We have much to discuss of what has been lost."

The figure to his left let out a low baritone laugh. "You mean what _you_ lost."

Audrey inspected the man. He had a scholar's look about him, he was a tall, pale-skinned bald adult man - clearly older then Leo. He was dressed in a rather simple minister-esque fashion consistently of a purely black-colored ensemble devoid of color or any lightly-colored shades. His most distinguishing feature aside from his blue and red eyes which burned in the light of the fire, was large burnt scar covering the entire left side of his head and barely creeping over his face. The odd fleshy scar at the side of his face squirmed in rhythm to his words, as if it was alive.

Leo turned on the man. "Curb you mockery, Nicodemus. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, or need I remind you on your own failure of dabbling in the magics of the Oni Kingdoms and the Underworld."

The figure behind Nicodemus let out a low growl and Audrey found herself staring at the largest abnormal she had ever seen. He was a colossal, statue-like man, he skin blackened and raw and the giant wore only a heavy plated fustanella. Around the giant's neck was a necklace made of fangs of various animals. His eyes were bright red, and his hair reminded Audrey of a lion's mane. In fact the entire structure of his face seemed to be image of the perfect specimen of masculinity - to perfect, to right. In his hand was a hybrid of a club and sword made of stone and studded with teeth.

Nicodemus raised a hand, placing it with a calm on the giant's arm. "Calm Leonidas, calm my son, let the little boy play his games. He is merely trying to deflect that fact that Varrigan was a failure."

"He was not the only one that lost something at Varrigan," added a heavily modulated Russian accent. "I was carved in half by that coward Jack."

Audrey glanced at the figure to Leo's right. A cyborg. The only piece of flesh she could make out was the sutured and studded flesh of the head, the head of an old man who's eyes were alight with madness. The suit he wore seemed to hearken to the tesla technology and metallic tendrils crackling with lighting writhed in the air, while the ends of them snapped. He didn't have arms but more long, lobster like claws that likewise clacked with lighting. The armor was a mixture of bright red and charred black, and Audrey could make out a scar across the chest of the cyborg.

Leo sent a glance to the cyborg. "Nikolai was barely able to escape the hands of death and you mock him for his sacrifice. Few men could boast of surviving being bisected by the legendary Gatortooth. Our plans have been ruined."

"Not ruined," interceded Nicodemus. "Merely halted - and not for long. Times are changing and we must make this world ready for our lord. Noa has proved his weakness and suffered for it."

"And what about the money or the GDC?" Snarled Leo, hammering his claw into the table for emphasis.

"The money has been moved thanks to Zima," Nikolai said, with a sound of disgust at the mention of Zima which Audrey jotted down. "And the GDC can be managed, we have our sources and moles. Our concern is not them or even those damnable Dark Moth fools but those fools that seem to be fixating on the Magic History," he directed a glare at Nicodemus.

Nicodemus shrugged. "I have allowed my associates to look into this 'Drowned Utopia' and they have found themselves interested with what has been found. You cannot fault them for that. Besides if the prisoner of that damned place tries to make his move, it will be too late."

"Hmph, I disagree, they have drifted from our chosen path and must be punished for it. I think we should send Ebon after them."

At the mention of Ebon the finally figure came into the light and Audrey held her breath in shock. It was a parody of a western dragon, obsidian and crimson scales covered its body and its eyes were like that of a cat - yellow eyes that pierced the dark. A ridge of spines covered his back and it bowed a crowned head in reverence at the figures at the table.

"I would greatly enjoy the hunt, my lords." The voice was deep and devoid of any form of emotion, a predator's snarl that grated on Audrey's ears. It was organic but Audrey couldn't shake the wrongness of the voice from herself. "Let any that have fallen from our righteous path fall into my maw. Furthermore I -"

The thing then began to take great sniffs at the air before a long black tongue licked its lips and its face split into a grin.

"We have two guests my lords. Up there hiding from us. Don't be shy, come into the light of our fire. It shall warm you from the dark."

Before Audrey could even respond her cameraman grabbed her hand. "Run!"

She barely had time to register anything as he half-dragged through the corridors of the ruined hideout, as she felt enveloped by the cold. Behind her she could her furious screams and roars alongside the sound of chains clacking free. The monsters dinosaurs have been let loose and their roars echoed off the wall. As they ran, Audrey processed all that she saw this evening and all that she had heard. The GDC would be very interested in what she had to say - if she survived.

As they ran she thumbed for her phone, picking out the number for her boyfriend. She needed him and she needed his son.

 _"Audrey?"_ Came the response.

"Nick! Please I need your help, I've got in too deep this time. Please! They have dinosaurs and monsters Nick. Hurry!"

The phone slipped from her hands and the last sound it recorded was the furious screams of monsters and the sounds of a clawed foot breaking under it's weight.

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween I hope you enjoyed this short extract for you all. I know its been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry for that - bloody Writer's block. I can't say when I'll next update but I am drafting out a plan for it now. Hopefully it shan't be too long of a wait. Also for more info and the CrimsonWatch please check out my GDC Files short report on them. And don't worry about Audrey she makes it out - hopefully she takes this a lesson to be learned. Though I doubt it.

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
